Caress Me Down
by KB103
Summary: Callie takes a vacation to Granada, Spain for some much needed R&R. She didn't count on meeting a blue eyed bombshell, who turned her world upside down.
1. Chica Mi Tipo

Title: Caress Me Down  
>Author: KB103<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona A/U  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Callie takes a vacation to Granada, Spain for some much needed R&R. She didn't count on meeting a blue eyed bombshell, who turned her world upside down.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, that distinction is reserved for Shonda. No copyright infringement is intended by this story, just lots of smiles and giggles.<p>

A/N: So I fail at being on hiatus. The posting of this fic marks the official end of my three week "vacation". It's a multi-chapter fic, so there will be more to come. Thank you to Ali for being the love of my life and my wonderful beta. I'll shut up now and let you all read. As always…

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>The sounds of Granada floated through the air to Callie's ears; the quick flow of Spanish gently coaxing a smile onto her face. She had desperately missed this city. It had been years since she was able to get decent enough vacation time for a trip to Europe. The beautiful architecture was captivating as she strolled along the narrow streets. It was so much busier than where she normally was this time of year, which was at home in Seattle, where she spent her time commuting between her apartment and the hospital. Seattle was a large enough city, but Granada was just enjoyable. She reveled in the movement of the city, the atmosphere reminding her of growing up in Miami; lots of lounging and relaxation, but once the sun set; there was an illegal amount of fun.<p>

Her father had been in Spain for weeks already and graciously offered to host her in one of his hotels. Callie, of course, jumped at the chance and immediately boarded a flight to Granada. She inherited her impulsive nature from her mother and grandmother, and was one of the few traits all the "Torres Women" had in common. Initially, the brunette hoped her mother and/or sister would be able to join her, but unfortunately that was not the case. She knew her father would be tied up in meetings, and generally managing his business affairs, but surprisingly, she welcomed the time alone.

The last few years of her life were hectic, to say the least. Addison Montgomery, her long time friend, moved to Los Angeles, marking the first time they would be truly separated in years. While being happy for Addison's opportunity in California, each day of Callie's life was marked by her absence. The Latina didn't think she would ever be really over it. She and Addison met during their mutual undergraduate study at the University of Richmond, becoming instant friends. Though Addison was a couple of years older, they managed to forge a great friendship. Since Addison graduated from Richmond earlier than Callie, it was the Latina who followed her friend to Columbia for medical school, which was where she met Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd. The three of them: Mark, Derek, and Addison, had their drama, but thankfully, Callie was pretty much removed from it. She never did get to know Derek all that well, but Mark and Addison were her two best friends in the world. For a short time, they were in Seattle together, but Addison's departure slated the beginning of the rough period of Callie's life.

Without her best friend to lean on, the Latina was forced to face her life battles with only Mark by her side. Mark was a great guy and everything, but when her marriage crumbled and she began to realize that she liked women a little more than she'd previously admitted, Callie wanted Addison to talk to...not Mark. That part of her life was hard. It was made even more difficult by the abrupt exit of her first girlfriendy…thing. She didn't know exactly what they were, but that was the point she supposed. Callie had been reluctant to define them, completely unsure of how she felt. So now she stood in Granada, ready to take on the world, one lawn chair at a time.

Callie pulled open the hefty wooden door to her father's hotel. He liked to say it maintained the charm of the hotel, but Callie could have just as easily been content with an automatic door. That thing was heavy. She breathed deeply at the sight of the lobby she had loved so much as a child. This hotel was the first her father ever owned and happened to have been given to him by her mother's father. Apparently it was her abuelo's way of welcoming his son-in-law to the family. Despite his successes, however, he had changed very little about this hotel. They used the original keys, and he made only little alterations to the lobby and guest rooms, but those were mostly to keep the décor up to date

"Hola Miguel," she greeted the front desk receptionist, "¿sabes donde está mi padre?"

The receptionist shrugged, not really giving an answer. Callie rolled her eyes; that man could be so unbelievably difficult. Deciding she would head up to his office, Callie took the stairs from the lobby to the second floor of the hotel. Her father's office was located at the end of the hall. Knocking on the door, the Latina waited for a response.

"Come in," Carlos said in English, recognizing that most of his guests spoke that language, rather than his own native Spanish.

"Hola Papa," Callie answered as she pushed open the wooden door to her father's expansive office.

"Mija," Carlos exclaimed, standing from his chair as a warm smile graced his hardened features. "¿Cómo fue tu viaje?" (How was your trip?)

"Bíen, Papa," the brunette answered. "Gracias por la oportunidad para viajar aquí." (Well, Papa. Thank you for the opportunity to travel here).

"De nada, mija," Carlos replied. "Now," he said, slipping back into English, "what are your plans for the afternoon?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't really have any. I was thinking I'd go down to the pool and relax for a bit."

"Perfect," Carlos said enthusiastically, "Because it's Sunday, we're doing a guest get together tonight to kick off the next week of fun. You remember those as a kid."

Callie nodded. Those were some of her best memories of this hotel. Every Sunday, Carlos put on a small party at the pool and patio. The hotel was cozy and intimate, so Carlos always wanted to facilitate some type of friendship amongst his guests. There were dance contests, games, good food, and swimming; basically all of Callie's things crammed into one hour of amazing fun. "Of course I remember those, Daddy."

"Good," Carlos responded, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Be down at the patio by 7:00. Remember to look nice, and bring your swimsuit."

"Daddy," Callie said exasperatedly, "I know I haven't been here in awhile, but I'm not that old. I remember the routine."

"OK OK, go have fun."

The Latina let out a chuckle, "Ok Papa." She embraced the slightly shorter man, placing a loving kiss on his cheek. With one last wave, she exited the office, and walked down the hall towards the elevator. Pulling her bag behind her, Callie stepped onto the elevator platform. She heard a small grunt as she accidentally brushed by another body. The Latina turned around to apologize, her eyes meeting the most beautiful, sparkling blue eyes she'd ever seen. "I..I…" she stammered, completely captivated as she focused on the face belonging to the woman in front of her. In addition to those gorgeous eyes, she also had shoulder length blonde hair that curled just slightly. Callie sucked in a breath as she watched those eyes peruse her body. When their gazes met again, Callie finally managed to find her voice. "I'm sorry," she said in a quick breath.

The blonde smirked, tilting her head playfully. She stood on her toes, hesitating only for a moment before brushing a strand of hair behind Callie's ear. "Don't be," she whispered against the Latina's ear before pulling away and leaving the elevator, throwing one last smoldering glance over her shoulder.

Gripping the railing on the wall, Callie let out a breath. What the hell was that? Shaking her head and smiling, she stepped off the elevator. Briefly navigating the hallways of the hotel, Callie let herself into the room her father reserved for her. She felt the happiness tingle through her body as she realized he gave her the suite they used to stay in as a family when they would travel to Spain during her childhood summers. Kicking off her shoes, Callie let her toes dig into the plush carpet of the living area. She was beyond excited for her brief vacation here.

After dropping her bags in the master bedroom, Callie returned to the living room, collapsing on the comfortable leather couch. She decided to take a few moments and relax in the suite before she would head down to the pool for some sun. Closing her eyes, the brunette allowed the couch to envelop her as she succumbed to sleep.

A knock on the door an hour or so later stirred Callie from her slumber. Pulling herself from the couch, she moved to investigate who in the world could be knocking right now. She wasn't expecting any guests. Not bothering to look to see who it was, Callie swung the door open. Upon seeing the other woman across from her, Callie squealed and embraced the woman in a bone crushing hug.

"Well hello to you too," the woman laughed as she hugged her friend.

"Addie," Callie said excitedly, "what are you doing here? I thought you were tied up in LA."

Addison shrugged. "I was," she answered honestly. "Then I got a call from Mark, telling me the whole sordid story with you and Erica, so I moved my appointments. I needed a vacation anyway."

The Latina couldn't keep the smile off her face. She and Addison had a penchant for getting into trouble when they were together, something that made the prospects for this vacation all the more interesting. Chattering away, Callie helped Addison put her bags in the other bedroom in the suite.

"So," the redhead said as she dropped her bag by the bed, "what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, my father does this reception thing for all the guests on Sunday nights. It will be over probably around eleven."

Addison smiled knowingly. "Just in time for us to get ready to go out then."

"Absolutely," Callie returned, flashing Addison a knowing look of her own. The Latina glanced over Addison's shoulder to the clock on the nightstand, realizing it was almost time to be downstairs. "I'm going to go put on my swimsuit and grab a sundress for the reception thing. We need to be down there soon or else my father will kill me."

"Sounds good," the redhead replied, already rummaging through her suitcase.

Callie made her way back to the master bedroom and opened her suitcase. Luckily she packed intelligently, placing her swimsuits on the top of the crammed piece of luggage. Pulling out her favorite red bikini, Callie quickly changed her clothes before returning to the living room to wait for Addison. The redhead quickly joined Callie in the living area, a white sundress over a white and black bikini adorning her body.

"You look nice," Addison remarked, gesturing to Callie's bikini as the Latina prepared to slip on a black sundress.

"Thanks," Callie replied, allowing the dark material to slide down her body. Smiling at her friend, the brunette grabbed her bag, and walked towards the door. "I'm so ready for some Spanish food," she remarked as she pulled open the door. Addison followed behind the brunette chuckling. The pair made their way down the hallway to the elevator. "Oh shit," Callie cursed ducking behind Addison as she caught sight of a certain blue eyed blonde, dragging her inside steel doors.

"Hold the elevator please!" A voice called from down the hallway.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," Callie muttered repeatedly as she had a bit of a freak out.

"Why are you hyperventilating?" the redhead asked, her voice adopting an admonishing tone.

"Because," the Latina hissed, "that girl down the hall who is _coming this way _is super hot and was flirting with me earlier."

"So? Be a woman and flirt back. This isn't rocket science, Cal," Addison responded, a bit annoyed with the situation. "We're in Spain! This country exists for the sole purpose of sordid affairs with hot women."

"What about hot women?" the blue eyed beauty in question asked as she stepped onto the elevator, followed closely by another woman who was just slightly taller and whom, Callie presumed, was her friend.

"Just discussing that Spain is full of them," Addison replied, shooting a sideways glance at Callie.

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "You didn't strike me as the type of woman who cared."

"Oh _I'm _not, but she is," the redhead answered, pointing at Callie.

The Latina nearly choked at Addison's insinuation. "Excuse me, what?"

"Pity," the blonde said, looking over Callie's body as she got off the elevator, "I was sort of hoping it was true."

Addison turned to face Callie as the doors closed to the elevator. She pressed the button for their floor, figuring Callie would need another ride to sort out what just happened. "So that was…"

"Oh my God," Callie interrupted.

"Interesting," the redhead finished, giving a pointed look to her friend. "I can totally understand your freak out now."

"Don't judge me," the Latina mumbled, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Let's just get some food," Addison said, extending her hand to the brunette.

Callie smiled, clasping their hands together. "Yes, let's," she agreed, a smile gracing her lips. "It feels so good to be on vacation."


	2. Give a Little Bit

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and comments. You guys are awesome! Seriously. :) I'm loving writing the beginning of this story and I hope you all are enjoying it as well. Here's chapter 2.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

p.s. I am not from Granada, nor have I ever been there. What I "know" is from google, so please don't hold me too accountable. Also...I speak some Spanish, but am not fluent, so sorry if my grammar sucks at points. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Give a Little Bit<p>

The food seemed to go on for miles, Callie thought as she approached the patio with Addison still attached to her hand. Some people thought their hand holding was weird, but Callie just needed some type of physical affection on occasion. She hugged people and cuddled; it was just something her family did.

"This looks so good," Addison commented, her eyes scanning the spread of food. "I knew there was a reason I got on the plane to come over here."

Callie placed her hand over her chest in mock hurt. "And here I thought, you actually cared about me."

"Nope," the redhead quipped, picking up a plate. "Your father pays me in food."

"That explains so much," Callie responded, rolling her eyes as she picked up a plate of her own. The two women moved through the buffet line, filling their plates with paella, chorizo, calamari, and other Spanish cuisine. "I'm so excited," the Latina said, putting her plate on an empty table. She sat down and placed a napkin in her lap. Looking over at Addison, she raised a bite of paella to her lips, groaning as the layered flavor of saffron graced her tongue. "I love Spain."

The redhead joined Callie's happy chorus of appreciation. "God this is good," she commented as she took a bite of chorizo. "Best idea ever."

"You up for pool volleyball after dinner?"

"If by after you mean a good thirty minutes after so I don't puke in the pool, then yes, we should totally play some volleyball. We're a great team," Addison replied, a wry smile crossing her features.

"Mind if we join you?"

Callie looked up from her plate of food and nearly froze. Her brown eyes met steely blue for what seemed like the twentieth time today. "Uhhhh," the Latina stammered.

"What she means is no, we don't mind," Addison interrupted, shooting Callie a death glare that told her to get her crap together.

"Awesome," the blue eyed blonde replied, sitting down across from Callie and Addison, soon joined by her travel buddy.

"I'm Addison," the redhead said.

"Arizona," the blonde replied, giving her own name. "This is Teddy," she said, motioning to her friend.

Addison turned and glanced towards the now silent brunette before finally giving her a nudge in the ribs. "Oh," Callie muttered, the bump jarring her gaze from her plate, "My name is Callie."

"Callie," Arizona repeated, letting the name roll off her tongue as she took a bite of calamari. Once she finished swallowing she asked, "Short for anything?"

The Latina arched an eyebrow playfully, her nerves beginning to dissipate. Something about this Arizona woman captivated her. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," the blonde replied, her eyes glinting in the evening sunset. "It's just not a name one hears very often."

"It's short for Calliope," Addison answers for her friend despite knowing that Callie will probably kill her later.

The brunette's eyes widened upon hearing the redhead's confession. "Addison!" Callie scolded; surprised she would even dare to leak such precious information.

Across the table, Teddy snickered while Arizona continued to gaze into Callie's deep brown eyes. "I like your name, _Calliope_," the blonde commented, her smile never leaving her face. "I think it suits you."

Callie couldn't help the blush whispering across her skin. "Thanks," she mumbled, her gaze returning to the food in front of her. As the other three women talked, Callie occasionally stole glances at the gorgeous blonde across from her. A few times, she caught Arizona looking her way as well, but Callie was a bit too shy to be anything more than obviously surreptitious.

She never believed she was beautiful. As a child, Callie was always too nerdy to be hot. She spent her days involved with academics, and not so much with how she looked. Even as she garnered more attention in college and med school, Callie never looked in the mirror and felt beautiful. She walked the halls of Seattle grace with a confidence grounded in her surgical capabilities. She never doubted her brain, which she supposed was a good thing. At least she didn't until her rocky stint as Chief Resident which unfortunately coincided with the end to her tumultuous marriage. George cheating on her had completely thrown her for a loop. He was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever known, so for him to cheat was just mind boggling, not to mention confidence shattering.

Being with Erica helped her start to rebuild that confidence for a short while before it came crashing down around her with a vengeance. While their lesbian adventure originally was filled with wonder and discovery, it soon turned into a pressure filled mess that did nothing to quell Callie's budding uncertainty. At thirty-three years old, Callie discovered a part of herself that, in her mind, had not previously existed. It was hard for her to reconcile this new portion of who she was as a person. Erica, however, had next to no issues with it, almost immediately identifying as a lesbian and wanting to drag Callie down the road to lesbo dreamland with her. The brunette hadn't been so sure, though, and it ended up ripping them apart.

Six months ago, Erica left her. She just walked out of their relationship and out of Callie's life, leaving the brunette standing alone in a parking lot. That experience royally messed with her. Even a half year later, Callie still hadn't fully recovered. Needless to say, having a woman as undeniably attractive as this Arizona woman shamelessly hit on her, made Callie just a little bit nervous.

"Ahhh, Calliope," Carlos said as he approached their table.

Callie's head jerked up at the sound of her name. "¿Sí, Papá?"

"Are these your friends, Calliope?" the hotel owner asked genuinely.

"Yes, Daddy. You know Addison and this is Arizona and her friend Teddy," the brunette replied, gesturing towards the table.

"Nice to meet all of you," Carlos said cordially. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Granada."

A chorus of "thank yous" came from the table as Carlos continued to make his rounds of the evening reception. Callie glanced towards Addison, a wry smile dancing across her lips. She glanced at the pool out of the corner of her eye before nodding towards Addison. "You ready to go swimming?"

The redhead smirked. "Absolutely," she replied as she turned to Teddy and Arizona. "You guys up for a little volleyball in the pool?"

"On one condition," Arizona answered, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I get to be on a team with Calliope."

"Deal!" the redhead answered before stripping off her sundress. "Come on, Teddy!"

"Shit," Callie cursed under her breath. This did not bode well for her sanity. If she was a distracted mess with Arizona clothed, God knows what she'd be like having to stand next her while the blonde only wore a bikini.

"Are you coming, Calliope?" Arizona asked from the edge of the pool.

The Latina couldn't help the lust that crept into her eyes. Arizona wore a barely there bikini, looking so hot it should be illegal. Her taught stomach flexed as she giggled, her long legs bare to the evening light. Callie wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel those legs wrapped around her and lose herself in her blonde tresses. She knew she was staring unabashedly now, but Callie couldn't bring herself to care. She lifted her own dress her head, revealing her deep red bikini. Draping it over the chair, Callie flipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder at the sound of Addison's voice.

"Come on Torres! Hurry up!"

Callie chuckled as she approached the edge of the pool. Looking next to her, the Latina's breath caught. Arizona was staring at her, really staring. Her eyes burned trails like fire all over her skin with each pass over her body. The brunette licked her lips subconsciously, the motion sending Arizona into a further tail spin. The blonde's eyes became a deeper blue and Callie swore she heard a slight moan. Just as she was about to say something, however, a ball came flying from the pool, and smacked Arizona against the side of her head.

"Snap out of it," Teddy shouted from the water. "I wanna kick your ass, so we can go out tonight."

With a roll of her eyes, Arizona dove into the pool with Callie close behind. The four women played a few quick games of volleyball, each becoming slightly more competitive than the previous. Callie's blood was pumping with adrenaline, partly because she really wanted to beat Addison, but she and Arizona had been stealing touches all evening.

It started innocently enough with just a few "accidental" brushes; they were teammates after all. On one play, however, after Addison tossed them the ball Arizona slithered behind Callie, dragging her fingers across the small of the Latina's back. Callie nearly died when she felt the softness of the blonde's fingers. It only escalated from there, soon putting both of them near the brink of insanity. Callie was dangerously close to pinning Arizona up against the pool wall and just having her way with the smaller woman. . Under normal circumstances she would never do this, but Arizona riled her up in ways she never imagined.

"You're cruel," Callie hissed in a sharp breath as Arizona's hands snaked down her thighs concealed from the view of their friends.

"So do something about it Calliope," the blonde whispered.

Just as Callie was about to finally shut her up, Teddy called from the other side of the net, "Hey, Arizona, let's go get ready to go out. Addison said she and Callie were going out tonight too."

"Ok," Arizona answered, swimming away from the Latina, playfully smirking over her shoulder. She pulled herself out of the pool, following Teddy as she made her way back inside the hotel.

"So," Teddy said, pushing the button to the elevator, "what's up with you and that Callie girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arizona replied, pretending to be aloof.

"Don't be coy with me Arizona Robbins," Teddy said playfully. "I know you too well for that."

Arizona laughed. Teddy did, in fact, know her quite well. They'd been friends since medical school and even did their residencies together at Johns Hopkins. They'd been inseparable for years, so it came as no surprise to the blonde that Teddy was spot on with her assessment. "There's nothing going on with me and Calliope."

"That's interesting because you've been eye fucking her all day," Teddy commented brashly as she stepped off the elevator.

Arizona's jaw dropped. The blonde knew she hadn't been discrete today, but to have Teddy lay it out on the table like that really surprised her. "Oh Teddy, it's no big deal. I was just having a little bit of fun. Besides, I'm not actually sure she likes women anyway."

"Are you insane?" the other woman practically shouted as she let them into their suite. "A blind person could see she's into you. Don't pretend like I didn't see you two messing around when you thought no one was looking."

The blonde blushed bright red at Teddy's insinuation. "You saw that?"

Teddy threw her stuff on the bed before turning to face her friend. "I didn't have to, Arizona. It was written all over your face." She took a deep breath. "Look, we're on vacation and there is a clause in nearly every vacation handbook dictating that hot sex has to be involved somewhere, so I'm all for this."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh loudly at Teddy's bold declaration. "I'm so glad I have your approval Teddy."

"I know it's what you wanted all along," she replied with a wink. "Now, let's get ready!"

The two women spent the next hour or so getting dolled up for their night on the town. In Granada, the party started late and continued until the early morning. These were the sorts of evenings where it was pitch black upon entering the club, and the sunlight flared across the sky by the time it ended. Arizona was excited for a few nights like that. She was never a huge partier, but spending a week in Spain called for some unmitigated fun, no matter the consequences felt the next day.

"So are we meeting Callie and Addison anywhere?" Arizona asked, slipping on her black sandals.

Teddy shook her head as she admired herself in the mirror one last time. "Addison and I didn't make any official plans, but chances are we'll probably run into them. I think Addison mentioned something about Granada 10, but I figured we'd go there anyway."

"Sounds good," the blonde responded, smoothing the material of her dress. "How do I look?"

"If I were a lesbian…" Teddy trailed off, smirking.

"Teddy!" Arizona admonished, smacking her friend on the arm. "Seriously…"

"You look amazing Arizona. Since when do you doubt that?"

Cocking her head, Arizona flashed Teddy a little half smile. "I don't."

"Oh come on," Teddy said heading towards the door, "let's put that dress of yours to good use and get us some free drinks."

"You're incorrigible Teddy."

The other woman smiled teasingly. "Don't I know it."

The pair walked briskly down the hall towards the elevator. After pressing the button, they waited for it to arrive, turning as they heard other voices meandering down the hall.

"We really should stop meeting like this," Callie said playfully as she and Addison approached the two other women.

Arizona giggled. "What are you up to Calliope?"

"We were thinking of going to pregame the club since it's only midnight and we have some time before the night really gets started," Callie offered. "You're welcome to join us, if you want."

"Oh I want," Arizona blurted. "I mean, we would love to."

"Good," Addison chimed in, "because Callie, here, speaks Spanish and while I know a few choices words, I totally plan on getting drunk and not remembering them, so she's good to have around."

Callie rolled her eyes and glared at her friend. She knew Addison meant well, but really all the Latina wanted to do was smack her. "¿Hablas español?" she asked the blonde.

Arizona thought she'd died and gone to heaven. English speaking Callie was sexy as hell, but Spanish speaking Callie was blazing. With the utterance of two simple words, Arizona was prepared to throw caution to the wind. She reminded herself, however, that this night had so much potential. Maybe she'd even get a kiss by sunrise. "Un poco," she answered. It wasn't the whole truth, but teasing was half the fun right?

Her eyes locked with Callie's for the umpteenth time that day, stirring a fire within her. Oh yeah, this was going to be a good night.


	3. Liquid Dance

A/N: OMG thank you so much for the reviews. The response to this fic has been awesome, so thank you so much for that. I'm suffering hardcore from "Post-TFA Syndrome" where I feel like I can't write fluff and sexiness, and you all have helped me get over that. You're the best! Thank you so much to Ali, my beta. You rock baby!

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Liquid Dance<p>

The deep base thumped through the Granada night, the tones thumping through Callie's chest. Her body flushed with heat with each pulse that passed through her. Sipping on her third drink of the night, the Latina was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. She closed her eyes as she savored the bite of the alcohol, the bright lights dancing behind her eyelids.

Granada 10, or G10, was full tonight. They arrived just after one-thirty, and Callie was willing to bet she would be out until sunrise at least. This was her favorite part about Spain. There were no nights like this in Seattle; the northwest was simply to woodsy and not glamorous enough for that. Miami, where Callie grew up, however, was the exact opposite. She experienced glitz and glamour all throughout her teenage years in the clubs of South Florida. Richmond was a different experience, as was Columbia, so this sort of night out was a treat for the brunette. Of course, it certainly helped that she got to stare at Arizona all night.

Despite their earlier antics at the pool, the blonde had mostly kept her distance during their night out. At the moment, she was out dancing with Teddy somewhere in the throng of people. Every once in awhile her blonde hair would shine underneath the lights, bringing a smile to the Latina's face. Arizona and Teddy were visible to her now. On one hand, Callie was excited about it, but on the other, she knew that being able to watch Arizona slide her body across her friend's would do nothing to help the current situation. The brunette couldn't help but lick her lips as Arizona's pale skin shone under the flashing lights of the club. Her lips tingled at the thought of tasting that smooth skin. Her hands itched to press against the blonde's toned body.

"You're drooling," Addison said, slipping onto a bar stool next to Callie.

Letting out a breathy sigh, the Latina rolled her eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is," Addison shrugged. "You look like a creeper."

Callie furrowed her brow in confusion. "How in the world do I look like a creeper?"

"All you're doing is staring," the redhead commented.

"No," Callie corrected, taking another sip of her drink, "I'm…observing."

Addison threw her hands in the air. "Semantics, Callie. The point is that you need to actually do something instead of 'observing'. You two practically catch fire every time you look at one another. You're drunk enough, so just go out there and let her take advantage of you."

"You're crazy Addison!" the Latina exclaimed.

"Look over there," Addison said, motioning towards the dance floor. "She's dancing for you, Torres. Do you really think she wants anything other than a great time with you tonight?"

The Latina's eyes drank in the vision that was Arizona. The blonde's blue dress rode high on her thighs, exposing the milky skin to Callie's hungry eyes. A thin sheen of sweat covered Arizona's chest as bodies slid against hers. Her arms raised high above her head, eyes boring deep into Callie's, beckoning the brunette towards her. Callie could feel her body humming from excitement. Her body throbbed at the site of the blonde and her display of lust.

Without another word, Callie made her way out to the dance floor, weaving through the crowd of people. The beat pulsed through her, causing her fingers and toes to tingle. Hands traversed the planes of her body, attempting to entice her to stay. Callie, however, had one goal in mind: Arizona. The blonde still had her back pressed to Teddy's front. They were dancing like friends, nothing too scandalous. That fact, however, didn't stop Callie's eyes from turning a little green at the sight.

As she sashayed her hips to the beat, the Latina felt hands linger on her hips. She ignored the foreign groin pressed against her ass and instead focused on seducing the blonde a few feet away. Those eyes, God those ocean blue eyes, perused the entire front of the Latina's body, pausing for a few moments on her chest. Callie's knees nearly gave out when she saw Arizona's tongue flick against her lips. This game they had going was torture.

After what seemed like an eternity, Arizona finally pulled Callie away from her mystery dancer. Their fingers laced together as their bodies slowly closed the gap between them. The brunette had to suppress a moan when Arizona's body pressed flush against her own. Her fingers trailed up the blonde's thighs, dragging her dress along with them. Releasing the soft material, Callie's hands continued to her back. She dug her nails into the blonde's soft flesh as she rolled her hips in time to the rhythm.

Arizona's head thrashed backward as a jolt of pleasure traveled through her body. She loved to dance, hell, she did it all the time, but this was different. This was pure unadulterated lust. Turning her back towards Callie, the blonde draped her arms around the woman's neck. Callie's fingers caressed the length of the blonde's arms, lightly grazing her breasts as they journeyed to her hips. Arizona sucked in a breath as the Latina rotated behind her. She could feel Callie's hot breath whispering across her skin, each breath tantalizing her flesh.

Her body throbbed to the same rhythm of the bass as she ground her backside against Callie's groin. Callie moaned in the blonde's ear, the vibrations sending a shiver down Arizona's spine. Their bodies bathed in the streams of light, each beam caressing them like they wished their hands could. The Latina's hands gripped Arizona's hips a bit harder as the blonde pressed her body against Callie.

"That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen," Teddy commented to Addison at the bar.

The redhead looked at the two women on the dance floor, her own body becoming flushed. "They're practically fucking. I've seen Callie dance, I've danced with her on more than one occasion, but what she's doing with Arizona is a whole other level."

"They really should just get it over with," the Teddy said, sipping on her drink.

"If it is anything like what I'm currently witnessing, I might become a lesbian," the redhead said with a smirk.

"Ditto," Teddy replied with a chuckle.

"Uh oh," Addison said frantically, her eyes travelling towards the women now leaving the dance floor. "Something happened."

"Divide and conquer," the other woman decided. "I'll get Arizona. It looks like Callie is heading towards the bathroom."

"Let Operation Labia commence," the redhead squealed with excitement.

Teddy stared at her new friend. "Operation Labia? Really?"

"Give me a break," Addison defended, "I'm a little drunk."

"You're really drunk," Teddy corrected.

"Just make sure Arizona gets to the bathroom," the redhead said as she walked towards where Callie disappeared.

Teddy continued to sip on her drink as Arizona slipped onto a barstool, replacing Addison. "It's a little warm in here," the blonde said, stealing Teddy's drink.

"That's probably because you were just grinding all over a certain beautiful Latina."

Arizona sighed, stealing more of her friend's alcohol. "Yeah…that might have something to do with it."

"What happened? You looked like you were on the fast track to head back to the hotel."

Arizona shrugged. "We were, but it just got really hot on the dance floor and we needed some air."

"Uh huh," Teddy replied skeptically. "Well, she's in the bathroom right now, and I know how much you like those."

"That was one time!" the blonde exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "But whatever. I'll go check out the bathroom."

Arizona hopped off the stool and headed towards the wooden door of the ladies' room. She took a deep breath as she made her way through the throng of people. She was so nervous and Arizona didn't quite understand why. Callie was absolutely stunning, but there was something else about her. There was some kind of energy between them, and Arizona knew the brunette felt it too. Whatever it was, the blonde nearly died out on that dance floor. Her body still felt like it was on fire. The memory of Callie's hands, breath, and chest rubbing against her, lit a fire within Arizona she had never experienced.

Pushing open the door to the restroom, Arizona allowed Addison to slip past her before entering the restroom. Callie leaned against the sink, dabbing at her chest and neck with what Arizona presumed to be a cold paper towel. "Your last name is Torres," the blonde blurted.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked, turning around, surprised at Arizona's sudden explosion.

"I don't know much about you, and what I do know is from people talking, because well, people talk. So I know your last name is Torres and that's all I know. Usually I know more about people before I fall into bed them," Arizona rambled as she moved closer to the beautiful woman.

Callie sucked in a breath. Between the dancing, the touching, and the constant flirting, if Arizona even touched her, Callie would probably melt on the spot. Her body trembled with want, and she hoped Arizona felt the same. "Is that what you want Arizona? To fall in bed with me?"

Putting her hands over Callie's on the sink, Arizona slithered against the brunette. Gently nipping at the Latina's earlobe, the blonde relished the feeling of Callie shuddering beneath her. "I think you know, Calliope," she whispered against the brunette's ear.

Callie nearly came on the spot. She moaned as she felt the warm air of Arizona's breath dancing across the sensitive flesh of her ear. She sighed as Arizona pulled back just a few inches, allowing their eyes to connect once more. The Latina's gaze flitted between the intoxicating blue of those eyes and the inviting pink of the blonde's lips. She leaned close, wanting desperately to taste those sweet lips. Their breath mingled, and Callie felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She felt a light caress against her cheek by Arizona's hand. Their lips were almost touching; it would only be a second until they finally felt that sweet release.

"Hey!" Addison yelled into the bathroom as she all but kicked the door open. "It's getting pretty late, so we're gonna head back. Is that ok with you?"  
>"Uh yeah," Arizona replied, attempting to surreptitiously separate herself from Callie and pretend like they weren't about to jump each other moments before. "That's fine."<p>

Callie, however, glared at Addison, making it perfectly clear that she was not pleased with the timing of her best friend appearing in the bathroom. "That's just peachy," the Latina muttered through clenched teeth. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Sorry," Addison mouthed to Callie over Arizona's shoulder as the blonde walked passed her. "I didn't realize I was interrupting," she whispered to the Latina.

"You weren't," Callie replied coolly. "It's no big deal Addison."

"You sure? Because it looked pretty hot and heavy."

Callie shrugged. "It was..." she trailed off as her eyes scanned the backside of Arizona, who walked purposefully towards Teddy.

"Earth to Callie," the redhead said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Sorry," the Latina responded, blushing just a little bit at having been caught staring...again.

"You're such a goner," Addison commented with a laugh as they approached the bar.

Callie continued to follow Addison as they got their things together. The brunette slung her purse over her shoulder and draped her thin sweater around her shoulders. She waited patiently for the three other women to be ready, so they could venture back to the hotel. After a few moments, the women walked towards the door of the club. Callie, a few steps ahead, held open the door for her companions, smiling softly as Arizona slinked past.

They laughed on their walk back, discussing the high points of the evening. They conveniently, however, left out the most obvious portion. Well, they didn't verbalize it anyway. Arizona and Callie managed to steal quite a few sidelong glances, their fingertips even brushing a few times. The Latina could barely stand the current state of things. She didn't want to admit how much Addison's earlier interruption pissed her off. Just when she was about to experience something her body craved, her stupid best friend ruined it.

With a smile, Arizona laced her fingers through Callie's as they entered the hotel, catching the brunette completely off guard. They rode the elevator up to their floor, in relative silence. Well, Arizona and Callie were silent; Addison and Teddy were still drunkenly chatting like a couple of sorority sisters. The Latina stood awkwardly, still holding Arizona's hand as they exited the elevator. Internally, she debated how exactly the night should end. As much as she wanted to kiss the blonde and back them into a bed, Callie didn't want to put that on display in front of their friends more so than they already had that night. She gazed into the depth of Arizona's blue eyes, feeling herself drowning in them with each passing second.

"I'll meet you back at the room, Callie," Addison said, giving Teddy a nudge.

"Oh right," Teddy responded, catching the redhead's hint, "I'll be in the room, Arizona."

"They're really subtle," Arizona commented with a chuckle as their friends walked in opposite directions.

"Extremely," the Latina agreed, laughing softly.

The blonde moved closer to Callie, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I had a really nice time tonight, Calliope," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck.

Callie slid her hands down the blonde's back until they came to rest on her hips. Callie breathed in the scent that had to have been unique to Arizona, becoming intoxicated by the sweet smell of her skin. "I had a good time too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"We're staying at the same hotel, Calliope. I'm sure I'll run into you."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Arizona removed herself from their embrace and looked up into Callie's deep brown eyes. She captured the brunette's lips between hers in a slow burning kiss. Their lips melded together in a flaming connection that engulfed them both from head to toe. Callie moaned as the blonde's tongue swiped against her own. Allowing their tongues to dance for a few moments, Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's raven locks. The Latina, however, let out a groan of protest as the blonde pulled away. Arizona backed away, smirking at Callie. "You should most definitely take that as a yes, Calliope."

Callie's jaw dropped just a little as she watched Arizona walk down the hall to her room. Addison was right…she was such a goner.


	4. Fire Burning

A/N: Woot for chapter 4. Note: I've changed the rating. You know what that means *wiggles eyebrows*. I hope you enjoy this. I did something I've wanted to do for a very long time (steal something from Mer/Der canon). *Giggles* Ok I'm tired. Enjoy the chapter. Thank you Ali for beta-ing. Also a special shout out to Arkantoz and IAYKIA. You two are awesome! As always…

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Fire Burning<p>

"Oh God," Arizona groaned as she rolled over, a painful hangover pounding behind her eyes.

"Ugh," Teddy joined, wandering into the room. She collapsed on the bed next to the blonde, splaying her body over Arizona's legs. "I feel like I did something stupid last night."

"At least you didn't make out with Addison," Arizona replied as she rubbed her temples.

Turning over on her hip, Teddy faced her friend. "You made out with Addison?"

"What?" the blonde said, sitting up in shock. "NO! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Stop screaming," the other woman groaned, clutching her head. "Fuck I need coffee."

"I need a shower," Arizona commented, burying her head in the pillow.

"I agree with that statement," Teddy said as she wrinkled her nose. "I will go in search of coffee. You go shower because you reek of sweat and stale alcohol."

"Gee, love you too," the blonde replied with a roll of her eyes as she pulled herself out of bed. Stumbling towards her bathroom, Arizona flinched at the onslaught of light. She stripped off her clothes from last night before turning on her shower. Stepping into the spray, the blonde sighed as the water washed away the fogginess of last night.

Arizona's hands traveled the smooth planes of her body, lathering the soap across her skin. Even six hours later, the blonde's body burned at the memory of Callie's hands on her. She wanted the Latina. She really wanted her. Arizona wanted to feel her hot breath against her neck. She wanted to feel the warmth of the brunette's skin, the slippery wetness of her folds. She wanted to watch Callie tremble underneath her. She wanted soft whispers of ecstasy to wash over her skin as the Latina moaned over and over again.

The blonde's breathing became ragged as those thoughts passed through her head. She became acutely aware of the caresses made by her own hands. They weren't doing anything to quell the fire that burned within her. She continued to lather soap on her body, her hands coming dangerously close to beginning a different kind of motion. This game with Callie was driving her crazy; her body craved release. As her fingers traveled lower, the blonde decided she couldn't wait any longer.

"Arizona!" Teddy shouted from the other side of the door. "I've got your coffee."

"OH!" the blonde squealed, flinching as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Thanks Teddy."

"Sure," the other woman replied before presumably heading to her own bathroom to shower.

"Fuck," Arizona cursed, dragging the word out as she contemplated beating her head against the shower wall. She wasn't one who typically cursed, mostly because of the nature of her job, but she felt this situation called for it. God, she needed sex. Arizona hadn't felt this riled up in a long time. Well, not since the very beginning of college when she met Joanne. That woman turned Arizona into a sex fiend their first year of college. Of course, looking back on it, the blonde pinned more of that on college than on Joanne.

The feeling she had with Callie was a little bit different. Her relationship with Joanne was one of self-discovery and maturation. She'd known she was gay for quite some time. Arizona even engaged in secret affairs with the various questioning girls in high school, but it wasn't until she met Joanne that she was fully able to discover that side of her. With Callie, that consideration wasn't even in the stratosphere. She wanted the Latina, plain and simple. No lesbian development school, just pure and unadulterated lust. Arizona knew Callie wanted it too. Her body language all but admitted that last night. And that kiss, oh God, that kiss. Everything about it was amazing. It woke every cell in the blonde's body. Arizona was surprised she could even breathe afterwards.

Stepping out of the shower, Arizona wrapped herself in a long white towel. She dried her body, trying not to think about Callie's hands roaming over her gentle curves. Arizona's eyes fluttered in arousal at the prospect of those long fingers exploring her body. Once her skin was mostly dry, the blonde made her way back to the bedroom. She slipped into a short, white skirt and a blue tank top. She smoothed the tight fitting top out over her torso, taking care to make sure it didn't bunch in random places.

Walking into the kitchen, she bathed in the aroma of fresh coffee. She poured herself a cup before raising it to her lips to savor the bitter taste. Even with just one sip, she felt infinitely better. That was the miracle of coffee. She picked up her coffee cup and headed over to the chaise lounge in the corner of the sitting area. Continuing to sip on her coffee, the blonde grabbed her Julie Garwood book from the end table, ironically titled _Slow Burn. _She managed to get through ten pages before she threw the book down on the floor, groaning as she pressed her body into the chair angrily.

"Someone is a little frustrated," Teddy commented as she walked out from her bedroom.

Letting out another groan, Arizona closed her eyes in frustration. "I hate that book."

"No," the other woman corrected, taking a bite from an apple, "you hate that you haven't had the chance to screw Callie Torres."

"Tactful, Teddy. Really tactful," the blonde replied with an eye roll.

Teddy shrugged. "Don't judge me. I get cranky when I don't cut for awhile, you know that."

"You heart surgeons," Arizona chastised jokingly with a smirk, "always looking for something to cut."

"Watch it Robbins," Teddy retorted, "you know you love surgery just as much as I do."

Arizona winked. "Yes, but I save tiny humans, you just deal with hearts and things."

"I cannot believe you are cheapening heart surgery. All you do is talk about unicorns, rainbows, and sunshine all day," the heart surgeon replied with just a hint of playful disgust lacing her voice.

"PEDs is hardcore," the blonde replied simply.

"Go get me food," Teddy ordered.

Arizona stood from the chair, shooting her friend a glare. "You're so demanding," she tossed over her shoulder as she left the room.

Watching to make sure Arizona left the suite, Teddy pulled out her phone. She and Addison talked the night before and apparently both of their friends could benefit from a little Spanish affair. Arizona was in need of some spice in her life. Teddy loved the Arizona that traveled with her to Spain. They'd been friends for years, but over time the spark behind her eyes had died a little bit. Teddy supposed it was natural, but it still didn't fully ease her silent worry about her friend. This trip was what they both needed, but definitely Arizona, whether she'd admit it or not. After firing Addison a text, Teddy chuckled softly to herself, hoping Addison found her silliness as amusing as she did.

In her own suite, Addison's phone buzzed on the counter. The redhead bolted from her chair to grab it, hoping it was Teddy. Unlocking the iPhone, Addison smirked.

_Elvis has left the building. _

Quickly typing back, the redhead began working out a plan to get Callie out of the room and down the hall. Addison jumped as the woman in question entered the kitchen and dining area. "Jeez, Addie," Callie said skeptically, "skittish much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Addison answered unconvincingly.

"Uh huh," the Latina replied, approaching the counter. She rummaged through the cupboard, clearly looking for something. Standing up defeated, she looked towards her friend. "Do we not have any food up here?"

The redhead shrugged. "You're the one who kind of owns this place. How would I know?"

"Whatever," Callie replied, rolling her eyes.

"You should go find some," Addison suggested suddenly.

"You're hungry?" Callie asked.

The redhead nodded. "Very."

"Ok," the brunette said, sort of confused. "I'll go find some then." Callie grabbed a hotel key and put it in the pocket of her jeans. She opened the door of the suite, entering the hallway. Because their room was so close to the elevator, she could see the doors closing. "Hold the elevator," she shouted as she rushed her remaining few steps.

"I'm beginning to think the universe has it out for me," Arizona quipped upon seeing the Latina enter the elevator.

"Or perhaps, the universe is doing you a favor," Callie replied suggestively.

The blonde stepped closer to the brunette, leaning towards her ear. "Perhaps," she whispered before stepping away again.

"You're torturing me," Callie said with an exhale.

Arizona snorted. "I'm riding an elevator."

"Ok," the Latina said emphatically. "That's it. I'm drawing a line. No more flirting or touching," she paused as the blonde let a giggle escape her throat, "or giggling. I can't take it anymore, Arizona. If you aren't going to take me to bed, then at least let me keep my sanity. There is now a line, a big fat line."

"So this line," the blonde inquired huskily, her fingers grazing the Latina's arm, "is it imaginary or should I get you a marker?"

With a conciliatory groan, Callie pushed the smaller woman against the elevator wall. She couldn't take it anymore; the pull she felt towards Arizona was simply too great to ignore. The brunette crushed their lips together hungrily. Picking up the blonde, she moaned as Arizona rolled her hips against hers, locking her legs around the Latina's waist. Their bodies ground together, the elevator filling with their whimpers and moans. Callie's hand traveled the length of Arizona's torso, cupping her breast over her shirt. The blonde slammed her head into the wall from the sudden pleasure Callie's hands gave her. The Latina tore her lips away from Arizona's, kissing a trail down the blonde's neck.

"Oh God," Arizona moaned as Callie's hands continued to explore her body.

The Latina checked the doors as they opened to make sure no one was there before she hit the button for a random floor that was not the first one. Recapturing Arizona's lips, she slid her hands up the blonde's thighs. Callie moaned as her fingers kneaded the muscular flesh. Arizona draped her legs as openly as possible, begging for the Latina to take her just then. Callie's thumbs dipped under the small triangle covering Arizona's heated core.

"Oh my God!"

The sudden voice caused both women to turn their heads and attempt to peer through their lust filled hazes. Recognizing Addison, Callie glared. "Addie, you have the worst timing ever."

"It's ok," the redhead replied, laughing. "I'll get the next one."

The Latina punched the button for the ground floor, too far gone to actually care that her best friend just caught her in a very compromising position. Her hands still buried underneath Arizona's skirt, she continued teasing the flesh around the blonde's center, much to Arizona's chagrin. She didn't enjoy being teased; it didn't matter how pleasurable the teasing was. Callie smirked into the kiss as Arizona quivered against her. She could feel the blonde's frustration, and it only proved to spur her on.

Realizing they were nearing the ground floor, Callie pulled away from Arizona, and put her feet back on the floor. "So um," the Latina began awkwardly, "do you wanna get dinner tonight?"

Arizona let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, Calliope, but I really don't think that would be a good idea." The blonde walked off, leaving Callie standing there completely confused. Arizona moved briskly through the lobby to the guest meal area off the side. She searched through the buffet line for the best quality fruit still out, knowing what to get for Teddy.

"I figured you'd be in a supply closet somewhere," Teddy said, approaching her friend.

Arizona handed the cardio specialist a plate of fruit as she popped a grape in her mouth. "Why would you think that? I told you I was getting you food."

"I heard all about your elevator detour," Teddy replied, biting a piece of fresh pineapple.

"Yeah," Arizona said, exhaling.

"What's wrong?"

"She asked me to dinner," the blonde answered.

Teddy threw her hands into the air. "Why on earth is that a problem?"

"This is supposed to be fun vacation sex. I'm supposed to be hot, Spanish memory girl not…"

"Attachment Barbie?" the other woman offered, raising her eyebrows. "Is that what you're afraid of?"

"Afraid? I'm not afraid. Why do you think I'm afraid?"

"You turned down a dinner offer from the hottest woman _I've _certainly seen in awhile. Since we got here, you haven't shut up about how much you want to sleep with her," Teddy answered.

"Oh I want to sleep with her," the PEDs surgeon confessed. "I really want to sleep with her."

"You're afraid you'll get attached," Teddy finished for her friend. "Tell me about kissing her."

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Since when do you…"

"Just tell me, " Teddy interrupted.

"Best feeling ever," the blonde confessed.

"Then shut up and go out to dinner. This is not a big deal. So maybe you develop legitimate feelings, so maybe you fall in love, but you'll _definitely _have great sex and an awesome vacation," the cardio surgeon encouraged.

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Are you telling me to use Calliope for sex?"

"Absolutely not," Teddy replied, completely exasperated with the situation. "I'm telling you to live a little bit. Throw caution to the wind. You. Are. In. Spain. Have fun. Allow yourself to be swept up in the tornado that is Callie Torres. If it turns into something more…ok! If not…ok! The only way you lose here is if you do something stupid like not go to dinner."

The blonde nodded. "Ok. You're right. I'm being stupid. I'm in Spain, and Callie is in here. In Spain. So, I should…"

"Stop rambling and go accept her offer for dinner," Teddy said.

"Good plan," Arizona answered, walking back towards the elevator. A flash of raven hair caught her attention. Rushing to catch up with Callie, the blonde slipped into the elevator right behind the Latina.  
>Callie looked over at Arizona, a thin frown stretching across her lips as she pressed the button for their floor. They rode in silence for a couple minutes before the blonde finally blurted, "I panicked."<p>

"What?"

"Sometimes I panic and call it wrong. I'd love to go to dinner with you…if you're still interested," the blonde trailed off hopefully.

"Maybe," the Latina replied with a shrug, getting off the elevator early so she could go to the conference room. She saw the stunned look on the blonde's face and couldn't help but chuckle softly. She just wanted to make Arizona sweat a little bit. Smirking as the doors began to close, Callie waited until the last second before sticking her arm between them. "How's 7:00?" she asked, a smile adorning her features.

Arizona merely blushed and smiled shyly, nodding her consent. She was taking a leap for the first time in a long time. Heaven help her.


	5. Say My Name

A/N: So I know this took a little bit longer than the other chapters, but I've only got a couple more weeks of school, then I'll be completely free for the entire summer. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but also be on the lookout for the first chapter of my next big project, Uncharted. That will be posted on the 14th. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this fic. Your thoughts and support mean so much to me.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Say My Name<p>

"Shit," Callie cursed, running around her room as she tried to find something to wear. Piles of clothes littered the floor, a combination of what she brought to Spain and the selection of items provided by her father upon arrival.

"Whoa," Addison said as she entered the room, "what hurricane breezed through here?"

"Shut up Addie," the Latina snapped, throwing yet another shirt over her shoulder.

The redhead smirked and tilted her head playfully. "And hostile too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a little nervous."

Callie stood up to her full height, casting a glare over her shoulder at her friend. "I don't get nervous."

"I think you're lying," Addison replied nonchalantly as she stepped over the clothes towards the brunette. "You only ever toss your clothes around, pretending like you have no options when you're trying to impress someone. You're nervous," she added with a shrug. "It's completely natural, Cal."

"I hate you," Callie hissed through gritted teeth, completely frustrated by the situation.

"No you don't," Addison answered with a smile. "You love me."

The Latina furrowed her brow, intensifying her glare. "I'd love you more if you would actually help instead of standing over there laughing at me."

"Fine," the redhead conceded reluctantly. "What exactly are you doing tonight on this date? Where are you taking her?"

"Actually," Callie responded slowly, dragging the word out, "I was thinking you could make yourself scarce and I would cook for the two of us."

"Are you sexiling me?" Addison asked incredulously. "Seriously Callie?"

"Who said anything about sex?" the brunette retorted, shrugging her shoulders and putting up her hands innocently.

"I know you Callie Torres," Addison said, shaking her finger at her friend accusingly. "You're cooking. You cook when you want sex."

Callie's mouth opened in surprise at her friend's accusation. "That is not true Addison. I cook all the time. I love cooking."

"I know you do," Addison agreed, "but you always cook on the third date, which is the sex date."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, the Latina finally nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose that's true….maybe I won't cook."

"No you should cook," the redhead corrected. "I just wanted you to admit that you want sex."

"Of course I want sex," Callie answered, making it obvious that was indeed what she wanted.

"Then cook. Ooo, cook your chicken piccata."

The Latina shook her head gently. "Nah, I always do chicken piccata. Since we're in Spain, I think I'm going to do paella."

Smiling, Addison bent over a pile of clothes. "Atta girl," she said as she stood up holding a red dress. "Also, you should wear this?"

Grabbing the dress, Callie stared at it for a few moments, running her fingers over the fabric. "You don't think it's too….slutty?"

"Not at all," the redhead replied. "I think Arizona might actually die when she sees you in it. Do you remember when you wore this out in New York?"

Callie laughed uproariously. "Oh my God, that was so much fun."

"Sometimes I miss those days," Addison confessed, idly twirling a piece of fabric around her fingers.

"What? The pain of medical school and having no life?" the brunette asked, a snarky tone lacing her voice.

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle at Callie's obvious disdain for "the pain of med school". "It wasn't all that bad, Cal. We had some good times."

"Don't kid yourself," Callie snorted. "We had some great times."

"I'm sure we did," Addison added with a chuckle, "I just don't remember most of them."

Still laughing, the Latina looked over Addison's shoulder at the clock on the wall. She only had a few hours before she was supposed to "pick up" Arizona. "Shit," she cursed, picking up the piles of clothing and walking towards the closet. "I have to start getting stuff ready. I only have three hours before I have to get Arizona. Would you mind grabbing some of these clothes?"

"Ugh fine," the redhead reluctantly agreed, picking up a pile of clothes, while kicking a few stray articles across the room. They dropped the clothes in the closet, and shut the door to hide the disheveled piles.

"Awesome," Callie said, brushing her hands off on her pants. "Now I just have to cook a wonderful meal, shower, and squeeze into that dress."

"And spruce up the room," Addison added.

"Yes," the Latina agreed. "And spruce up the room."

"OK well, I'm going to go make myself scarce."

"What are you going to do?" Callie asked, feeling a little bad for kicking her best friend out of their suite for the night.

"Probably hang out with Teddy for a bit," Addison replied with a shrug.

Callie smirked. "So uh, you speaking the vagina monologues now, Addie?"

A rosy tint rose to Addison's cheeks as she blushed furiously at Callie's implication. "No."

The Latina merely chuckled and nudged her friend affectionately. She walked Addison to the door, smiling as the redhead prepared to leave. "Have a great time with Teddy."

"Shut up," the redhead responded as she slipped through the doorway.

Callie let out a heavy sigh, surveying the surrounding suite. She'd sent one of her father's shoppers out earlier that morning to pick up a few things for her, so he should be back soon. She was nervous; there was no other way around it. Why she was nervous, however, Callie didn't quite understand. This was just a date, a date that would probably lead to sex, probably mind blowing sex. She had done this before, with men and women. She cooked for them, wooed them, and fucked them. This was her territory, her terrain.

And yet she was nervous.

Her stomach fluttered, her lips tingled with anticipation, everything tingled with anticipation. She wanted tonight to be perfect. She wanted the sex to be perfect, well assuming there would be sex. There would be sex. It would be excellent, perfect sex, but Callie was still nervous. As she walked back into her bedroom, Callie's heart thumped in her ears. Stripping off her clothing, the Latina continued into her bathroom. She turned on the water before stepping into the heated spray of the shower. She hoped the water would was the nerves away, but to no avail.

After turning off the water, Callie wrapped herself in one of the large towels hanging on the wall. She toweled off as she left the bathroom, returning, once again, to her bedroom. As the droplets of water dried, the Latina felt her nerves throughout her body. This was really starting to bother her. She slipped into a pair of dark, skinny jeans before throwing a loose fitting purple top over her head. She brushed her hair quickly and squeezed a little bit of curl shaping moose into the palm of her hand. Running her moose covered fingers through her hair, scrunching it gently, Callie made sure the curls fell just so.

Seeing herself in the mirror as she walked to the kitchen, Callie felt reassured. She looked great and she felt great, despite the nerves still plaguing her. She took out the vegetables she needed to prep for the paella as well as the chicken. For the next hour or so, Callie prepped the food, taking time to try and relax before she actually had to see Arizona.

Once she had the rice going on the stove, she heard a knock on the door. She rushed over quickly, so she could get back in time before the rice started to burn. Figuring it was the people whom she'd sent shopping earlier, the Latina flung open the door, ushering them in quickly. She smiled at them as she hurried back to the stove, giving the rice a stir before it burned. She flashed the shoppers a smile as they set down the couple of bags by the small table in the large kitchen/dining area room. They nodded their goodbyes, leaving Callie to finish getting the room together.

Removing the paella from heat, she gave it time to sit as the Latina pushed the couch into Addison's room. She grabbed a rug from the area where the shoppers placed the small amount of bags. She rolled it out as quickly as humanly possible on top of the hardwood floor of the living room. The rug was thick and plush beneath her body; she could totally sleep on it. Next, Callie placed the dark tablecloth over the dining room table and lit a few candles. She only had ten minutes before she had to pick up Arizona, which was perfect timing for the paella.

The brunette grabbed the nice plates she bought from the bag, placing them on the table. She served the paella, knowing that it was still way too hot to actually eat before putting a bowl of salad between the two place settings. Finally, she picked up the ornate pale and filled it with ice. Retrieving the twp bottles of wine from the fridge, Callie poured herself a glass of red and a glass of white for Arizona. She then put the bottles into the ice filled bucket near the rug. Checking her watch one last time, the brunette took a deep breath as she headed to Arizona's room.

Soon, the Latina stood outside of Arizona's door, still nervous as hell. She tentatively raised a fist to knock on the door, waiting as she heard people moving around behind it. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a smiling blonde. "Hi," Arizona said happily, stepping out into the hallway.

"Hi," Callie returned, a smile tugging at her lips as she felt her nerves slowly dissipate.

"Shall we?" the blonde asked, offering her hand. Callie laughed softly as she laced her fingers through Arizona's, leading her down the hall. They passed the elevator, and the blonde turned to Callie with a look of confusion. "Where are we going? Are we not going out?"

"I thought you might like this a little better," the Latina answered as they came to a stop at the door of her suite.

Stepping into the suite, Arizona's senses were immediately overcome by the smell of Spanish spices. "Oh wow," the blonde said. "Did you order in?"

"Actually," Callie replied, gesturing towards the table for Arizona to sit, "I cooked you paella."

"You cooked this?" Arizona asked in shock as she sat down.

Callie nodded, joining the blonde at the table. "Yes, I did."

Arizona smiled, lifting a fork to her lips. She moaned as the warm bite of food slid down her throat. "Calliope, this is so good."

At the sound of Arizona's moan, Callie nearly lost it. "Um, thank you," she managed to stutter, "it's a new recipe I'm trying out."

"I think it's wonderful you can cook, Callie," the blonde answered.

The Latina shrugged. "It was something my mother thought was very important for me to learn."

"Well I'm happy to reap the benefits," Arizona said as she took another bite of food.

A small smile danced at the corners of Callie's mouth as they continued to eat. The dinner conversation flowed easily, covering topics such as their respective days and their plans for the rest of vacation. They left out the personal details, each woman deciding it was unnecessary to know those things. They were in Spain for only a few more days before each woman headed back to their respective portions of the state, wherever those were.

During the meal, they made small touches here and there. It began as an "accidental" hand brush by Arizona, but soon escalated into a heated game of footsie, each woman trying to up the ante with each stroke of their toes. Callie actually thought she might cum from the sheer erotic torture of the blonde's foot caressing her inner thigh. "Why don't we, um, go lay down on the rug?" Callie asked breathily, her arousal becoming quite clear to the woman across from her.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea," the blonde agreed, standing from the table to follow the Latina to the living area. They made sure to bring their wine glasses, setting them down on the wood near the sprawling carpet. Smirking, Callie lit the fireplace accompanying the room, warming the area around them despite the cool Spanish air. "You think you're smooth or something?" Arizona quipped as the brunette joined her on the comfortable rug.

"Very," Callie replied in a flirty tone, lifting the wine glass to her lips. "So tell me Arizona," she said huskily, "are you having a good time tonight?"

"Yes," the blonde breathed, subconsciously moving her body closer to Callie's. "I'm having a very," she paused, her eyes flitting to Callie's full lips, "good time."

"Arizona," the Latina whispered, her lips inching closer to the smaller woman's.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked, continuing to lean forward.

"Can I kiss you?" she questioned, their lips so close their breath mingled.

"Please," the blonde whimpered.

Not needing any further confirmation, Callie captured Arizona's lips between hers. Much like their first kiss, her whole body tingled at the touch. The Latina moaned as the blonde's hand ran through her raven curls, pulling aggressively on the dark locks. Arizona's tongue snaked along Callie's bottom lip, seeking entrance into the warm cavern of her mouth, which the brunette granted eagerly. The women moaned simultaneously as their tongues touched, beginning a sensual dance between them.

Callie felt herself being pushed back against the rug. Arizona straddled her, tucking her fingers underneath her shirt, shedding the soft material. The brunette sat up, allowing Arizona to strip her of her own shirt. As their bare stomachs came into contact for the first time, neither woman could stifle the moan that poured from their lips.

Since she met Arizona, all Callie thought of was fucking her. She imagined it would be rough, quick, and dirty. What she was experiencing now, however, was a slow burn. It was passionate, romantic, and sexy as fuck. Callie's back arched off the rug as the blonde's fingers traversed the expanse of her torso. Her brown eyes locked with the blue ones belonging to the woman hovering above her. As Arizona teased the skin of her stomach, Callie squirmed, her body pleading for release. "Please, Arizona."

"Please what?" the blonde whispered against the naked flesh of Callie's chest.

"Touch me," the Latina begged, arching her hips against Arizona's venturing hand.

Smirking, Arizona sat up and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts to Callie's hungry gaze. The Latina curled her back, sitting up, and pressing open mouthed kisses on the blonde's abdomen. Arizona's head fell back from pleasure as the Latina's tongue dipped into her navel. She enjoyed the teasing for a bit longer before pushing Callie back down onto the rug. Flicking the button of the brunette's jeans, Arizona pulled the material down Callie's body, gently nipping at each inch of newly exposed skin.

As Arizona moved down her body, the Latina reached around her back, and unclasped her bra, tossing it into the pile of already shed clothing. Her eyes reconnected with Arizona's, immediately catching that the blonde was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"You took off your bra," Arizona replied simply as she cupped Callie's full breasts.

"I'll um, uh, make it up to you?" Callie confusedly stammered, her mind cloudy from the pleasure of the blonde tweaking her hardened nipples.

"I'm a boob girl, Calliope," Arizona said as she continued to tease the woman beneath her. "I'm a boob girl and there's nothing I like better than to take off a woman's bra and have her breasts fall against my skin, the nipple scrapping oh so perfectly. So yes, Calliope, since you've taken that from me, you're going to have to make it up to me."

"How?" the Latina gasped as Arizona took a nipple into her mouth.

Still sucking on her nipple, Arizona rolled her hips against Callie's, eliciting a loud moan from the brunette's lips. Tearing her mouth away from Callie's chest, Arizona moved to her ear. "You're going to have to cum…hard. Can you do that for me, Calliope?"

"A dios mio," Callie moaned, arching her body into Arizona's. "Yes. Just please," she nearly begged, tired of all the teasing, "just touch me."

Arizona giggled at the brunette's urgency as she undid her own pants. She shimmied them down her toned legs, along with her lace panties. She all but tore Callie's underwear from her body, tossing it carelessly over her shoulder. She hovered over the length of the Latina's body for what seemed like hours before finally reclaiming Callie's lips, and pressing their bodies flush against the other.  
>Callie nearly came at the contact. She was so wound up from the teasing they'd been doing for the past day and a half. Her clit throbbed and her muscles clenched as her body begged for release. They slid against each other, their heated cores grinding against skin, looking for pressure. The blonde snaked down Callie's body, her destination evident.<p>

Gently, she poked her tongue out and explored the Latina's glistening folds. Her tongue ran the length of Callie's slit, playing with her clit and then dipping into her entrance. The Latina grasped at the blonde curls nestled between her thighs, moaning and writhing with each swipe of Arizona's tongue. She quivered as the blonde's tongue continued to do magical things to her body. Feeling herself get close to the edge, Callie pulled Arizona up to her, crashing their lips together.

The Latina moaned as she tasted herself of Arizona's lips. It was the hottest part about sleeping with women, she thought. Wanting to feel the blonde, Callie maneuvered her hand between them, thrusting two fingers into Arizona's center. Following Callie's lead, Arizona entered her with two fingers as well. They rocked against one another, their lips colliding in a messy dance. Moans filled the room as they began to race to the edge. Her lover's name spilled from Callie's lips as she felt the heat coiling in her belly. Nearly screaming, Callie's body tensed, signaling her climax as she trembled beneath Arizona. Upon seeing her lover climax, Arizona fell over the edge as well, panting and moaning Callie's name as her pleasure engulfed her.

"Wow," the Latina breathed, still catching her breath.

"Mhm," Arizona mumbled as she buried her head into the crook of Callie's neck.

Stroking the blonde's hair, Callie whispered, "We should get into bed."

Arizona giggled. "Are you saying you're ready for round two, Calliope?"

"Oh most definitely," the Latina replied, grabbing Arizona's ass playfully. "I figured we could make a pit stop at the kitchen counter."

"You're so on," Arizona replied getting up and dragging the brunette towards the kitchen, ignoring her growing feelings completely. This was just sex. Pure, unadulterated pleasure. It was great sex, but just sex. As Callie's lips crushed against hers once again, however, that reasoning came crashing down around her.

It so wasn't just sex.


	6. Tangled Up in You

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! After the awesome response to the last chapter, I just couldn't help but sit down and write this. I was having some issues replying to reviews, so if you left a signed review and didn't get a reply from me, know that I still love you and will try again after is done having seizures. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter…I hope you like it . A special thank you to my beta, Ali. She rocks!

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Tangled Up in You<p>

Whatever was on the kitchen counter clattered to the floor as Callie swept her arm across the surface to clear it off. Her lips hungrily attacking Arizona's, Callie lifted the blonde onto the cool kitchen surface. Arizona sucked in a breath as her naked backside came into contact with the cold marble. That chill, however, was quickly forgotten as Callie crashed their lips together once more. The blonde's eyes fluttered in pleasure as Callie's hands ran all over her naked flesh, massaging and scraping at the skin.

Tearing her lips away, the Latina began an assault on Arizona's neck. Her hands rushed up the blonde's thighs, pulling them apart a little more. Callie groaned as she buried her fingers inside Arizona. The blonde rocked her hips against Callie's fingers, grasping at anything to provide some kind of leverage. She was drowning in pleasure with each thrust of the Latina's hand.

"Oh God," Arizona whimpered as Callie flicked her thumb against her aching clit. She cupped her own breasts, pulling at her nipples, as her hips continued to rock, each movement seeking more pleasure.

"Cum for me, Arizona," the brunette whispered, her breath tickling Arizona's ear.

Pleasure washed over the blonde's body as her back arched, signaling the beginning of a shattering orgasm. Her hands buried in Callie's hair, Arizona tugged as the first wave of her orgasm crashed through her. She moaned loudly, her hips thrusting wildly, as she came. This was what she wanted. She wanted scream inducing orgasms on kitchen counters and soreness from bending all kinds of ways in the shower.

"Mmmm shower," the blonde mused in her sated state, slumped against Callie.

The Latina chuckled into Arizona's neck, her fingers still inside her. "You want to take a shower?"

"Yeah," Arizona replied breathily as the brunette began to move inside her again.

"Oh ok," Callie said with a shrug, unceremoniously removing her fingers, walking towards the bathroom.

The blonde groaned at the loss, shooting the Latina a glare. She hopped off the counter, following Callie to the bathroom where she found the brunette giggling in the shower. Arizona stepped in, wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. It was one of those kisses she didn't give often. It was full of comfort and sincerity, and not at all about the sex they were about to have.

"I thought you'd be mad," Callie confessed, turning around in the blonde's arms.

"Why in the world would I be mad, Calliope?"

The Latina shrugged. "I was kind of hoping you would be," she confessed. "You're really hot when you're aggressive."

Arizona chuckled softly against Callie's skin. "Are you saying you like it rough, Callie?" she asked, pressing more firmly into the Latina's body.  
>Callie moaned involuntarily at the feeling of the blonde's body against hers. "Maybe just a little bit," she admitted.<p>

Arizona slammed the Latina against the shower wall. Callie moaned at the sudden jolt of pain. Bypassing her lips, the blonde jerked Callie's head to the side, exposing the long curve of her neck. She sucked hard on the caramel skin as she slid two fingers into Callie's dripping center.

"Mierda," the Latina cried out as she felt the dual sensations of Arizona grazing her teeth on her neck and shoulder and the blonde's fingers moving inside her. Arizona wasted no time in setting a bruising pace. She moved hard and fast against Callie, each thrust scraping the Latina's back against the rough tile of the shower wall. Her orgasm was coming fast, and there was no holding it back.

Arizona felt Callie's walls begin to clench. She leaned forward, her tongue tracing along the outside of the brunette's ear. "Quiero que vengas, Calliope. Quiero que grites para mi."

At the sound of Arizona's voice whispering Spanish in her ear, Callie came undone. She slammed back against the wall, knowing that she was going to wake up with a pounding headache, but right now the pain did nothing but heighten her own pleasure. Her body trembled violently as a scream ripped from her body. "A dios mio," she panted, coming down from her high. "Oh my God."

"I'll also answer to Arizona," the blonde quipped, still wrapped around Callie in the most delicious of ways.

The Latina swatted her playfully on the arm. "Shut up."

Arizona stood on her toes and claimed Callie's lips with her own. They kissed languidly under the warm spray of the shower, losing themselves in one another. After a few moments, Arizona pulled away, smirking devilishly. She picked up the bottle of body wash and squeezed some onto her hand. She rubbed them together quickly, lathering the soap, before she began to spread it on the Latina's body. Her hands caressed Callie's arms and chest, eliciting soft moans and whimpers as her fingers reverently washed the brunette's body.

"You're so beautiful," the blonde whispered, becoming acutely aware of the shift in tone. This wasn't the lust filled, rough encounter that just finished; this was something a little bit bigger; something Arizona dare not name. She didn't know what Callie felt as her hands continued their soft caresses. Arizona didn't know if the Latina felt the deep connection she was feeling right now. Hell, Arizona didn't want to feel it, but with each touch of Callie's lips, each caress of caramel skin, she found herself drowning in all things Callie Torres.

The Latina sighed as Arizona's hands continued their sensual caresses. "I'm all clean," Callie announced, flipping them around so that Arizona was now under the flowing water. "Your turn," she whispered as she lathered the soap in her hands. The Latina slowly rubbed down Arizona's body, her fingers lightly digging into the flesh. She toyed with the blonde's stomach muscles and massaged her breasts. She winked at Arizona as she felt the blonde inhale sharply. Placing fleeting kisses on her skin, Callie rinsed the soap from Arizona's body before turning off the water. She grabbed them both towels, using the soft material to dry each other off.

As they dried themselves, however, the already small gap between them became nonexistent once Arizona brushed her lips against the softness of Callie's. Within a few seconds, their towels were disregarded as their lips met over and over again. "Mmm bed," Callie murmured against the blonde's lips, pushing her backwards towards the door. They stumbled backwards to Callie's room, bumping into small furniture along the way. The Latina gently shoved Arizona onto the bed before covering her body with her own.

The blonde arched into Callie as she pressed her full length against her. "I could get lost in you," Arizona whispered truthfully, looking into Callie's darkened brown eyes.

"I'm already lost, Arizona," the Latina confessed.

Arizona didn't reply, she simply pulled Callie back down into a searing kiss, pushing them into a bliss filled oblivion.

* * *

><p>Addison stirred the next morning in a room that was definitely not her own. She vaguely remembered spending the evening with Teddy, but that apparently involved lots of alcohol. As her eyes fluttered into focus, Addison realized she was actually in bed with Teddy. Well, it was more like she was entangled with Teddy. Slipping out of the bed, Addison stood next to it. She ran a hand through her red locks and placed a hand on her bare stomach.<p>

Her bare stomach

"Oh my God," she whispered, looking down at her body. She was wearing only her bra and underwear, with her dress from the previous night nowhere in sight. "Shit," she swore, looking around for her clothes. When she didn't see them in the room, Addison shrugged. "Fuck it," she muttered, walking towards the bathroom. She felt gross and her head throbbed; she definitely needed a shower.

The warm water helped wake her up, which in turn, helped Addison figure out what happened the night before. There was a lot of alcohol involved. A lot of alcohol. She could barely remember what the hell she and Teddy did. They definitely were at G10 for a few hours, but after they left, it was a blur. She had no idea how she ended up in her underwear in Teddy's bed. Oh God, she thought as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, what if they slept together? What if Callie was right and she was speaking the Vagina Monologues now?

Addison shuddered and stepped out of the shower. She really needed to talk to Teddy. As she wrapped herself in a towel, though, she realized that she didn't have any clothes. "Smooth Addison," she mumbled to herself. Taking care not to wake Teddy, she tiptoed through the bedroom to her closet. Looking for a longer dress, she rifled through the closet. Finally landing on one that looked long enough, she pulled it over her head. The soft material slid against her body, coming to rest at about mid thigh. It was short, but not ridiculously so, and she was just going back to her suite to change anyway.

Her stomach growled at her, making Addison aware of how hungry she was. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. She curled up on the chaise lounge, picking up the book on the floor. She almost choked when she saw the title of it. _Slow Burn. _Good Lord. Despite the God awful title, Addison opened the book. She spent the next hour or so reading it until she heard Teddy pad into the living area.

"Morning Addie," she said in a sing song voice, sitting across from Addison in a lounge chair.

"Um hi Teddy," Addison choked out, attempting to remain her cool.

"You ok Addison?" Teddy asked, munching on her piece of fruit.

"Yeah, I'm um fine," she replied.

Teddy narrowed her eyes a little bit, not believing Addison for a second. "What's going on?"

"Did we, um, you know…" she stammered, not really making sense. "How much do you remember from last night?"

"Everything," the other woman replied nonchalantly. "What do _you _remember?"

"Not everything," Addison answered.

Teddy raised her eyebrows. "Ok so, what do you want to know?"

"I woke up in just my underwear cuddling with you…" the redhead declared.

"And?" Teddy asked, confused. "You're a cuddler. You told me that forever ago."

"But I was in my underwear!" Addison blurted.

Teddy furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure what you're getting at Addison."

"Did we um sleep together?"the redhead asked cautiously.

"Well yeah we sle…OH!" the other woman exclaimed, realization dawning on her. "You want to know if we had sex."

Addison nodded furiously. "Yes, because I was basically naked, all tangled up in you, and I have no idea where my clothes are and you're kind of hot, but I'm not into women and…"

"Addison," Teddy interrupted, "we didn't sleep together."

"Oh," the redhead said awkwardly, looking back down at the book.

"What time is it?" Teddy blurted in an effort to change the topic.

Addison checked her phone. "A little after noon."

"Do you think they're up?" she asked, referring to their respective friends.

"Yeah probably," the redhead responded, standing from the chair. "Should we go check?"

"Yeah let's. Bring your key."

"Got it," Addison said, heading for the door. The two women walked down the hall together towards the suite Addison shared with Callie. The redhead scanned the key, unlocking the door with a click. She pushed it open and froze right on the spot. "Oh my God!" she squealed at the sight in front of her.

"Addison," Teddy chastised coming in behind her, "what are you screaming ab…oh," she stopped dead in her tracks. "well that's something."

Callie had Arizona pinned against the fridge, neither one of them wore very much clothing and it was quite obvious what was going on. Smirking, the blonde turned to face them in a sex filled haze. "So um, you guys gonna just stand there or are you going to join us?"

"Yeah," Callie agreed, trying not to laugh. "Either strip or get out."

Arizona collapsed against her lover in a fit of giggles as Teddy and Arizona bolted from the suite with looks of horror on their faces. "We're so awful."

"Shhh," Callie whispered, resuming thrusting into the blonde. The pleasure shut Arizona up effectively, reducing her words to moans within seconds. There was some sort of energy cackling between them, because it wasn't soon before Arizona's moans became louder and she began to tighten around Callie's fingers.

"Oh God," the blonde whimpered as the trembles of her orgasm began to spread throughout her body. Taking that as her cue, Callie swiped her thumb against Arizona's clit quickly. Her head rolling back against the fridge, Arizona screamed her release, slumping against Callie.

"So uh, what round was that?" Callie asked, placing the blonde's feet on the floor.

"I have no idea," Arizona replied, grabbing her shirt off the counter. "I lost count after four and that was just at 2am."

"We had a good night," Callie said with a soft chuckle, placing a lingering kiss against the blonde's lips.

"And morning," Arizona added before deepening the kiss.

"Are you guys done?" Addison shouted from the other side of the door, banging on it with her fist.

"We're hungry!" Teddy contributed.

"So am I," Callie whispered, nipping at Arizona's earlobe.

"Calliope," the blonde admonished quietly. "Yeah we'll be right there!" She yelled back to their friends. "Come on," she said to Callie, offering the Latina her hand.

"As long as you promise to spend the night with me tonight."

Arizona turned, her eyes focusing on the deep brown of Callie's. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."


	7. Somewhere over the Rainbow

A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you so much for all the reviews on this story. I'm just so pleased with the response. I seriously wrote so quickly tonight, that I'm definitely giving you guys the credit for my motivation. You people rock! Anyway here's the seventh chapter.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Somewhere Over the Rainbow<p>

Arizona stirred, waking up as the morning light whispered across her skin. Turning over, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Callie curled up next to her. The past couple of days had been amazing to say the least. She was practically living in Callie's suite with her while Addison had all but moved in with Teddy. There were still just friends according to both of them, but Arizona had a feeling that one night soon they were going to get drunk and fall into bed together. Arizona had been telling Teddy for years that she needed to have a sexual experience with a woman. She doubted it would happen, though if it did, both she and Callie would be right there championing the cause.

For the moment, though, Arizona was simply too wrapped up in her bubble with Callie to really process anything else. Basically, she was avoiding the inevitable. They only had a couple of days left before they boarded planes back to the States to resume their respective careers, which come to think of it, she had no idea what Callie did for a living. They sort of had a silent pact to not discuss their real lives or anything that existed beyond the borders of Spain, for fear of actually feeling something.

She knew resistance was futile at this point, but if she admitted that she actually cared about this woman, Arizona knew it would only make leaving at the end of the week that much harder. Her home was in Chicago, and she wasn't going to seriously entertain the thought of moving for a woman she'd known for less than a week. It wasn't practical. It would be stupid, and Arizona didn't do stupid. She had a good head on her shoulders. Sure, she indulged in some harmless sex, but that's all it was. It didn't matter that she couldn't get enough of the gorgeous Latina, or that all she could think about was how much she wanted to get to know her for real. It didn't matter that she could fall in love with her.

It so mattered.

Groaning, Arizona threw her head against the pillow. This sucked. Everything sucked. Well, everything but the sex. Still, the situation sucked. Royally. Running her hands through her hair in frustration, the blonde grasped at the fibers, preventing a scream from ripping through her.

"Mmm," Callie protested as she woke up. Throwing an arm over Arizona's waist, she pulled her close, and placed a kiss on the blonde's bare shoulder. "It's too early for you to be frustrated."

"How'd you know I was frustrated?" Arizona asked out of confusion.

The Latina propped herself up on her side, looking down at the blonde. "Are you serious? Your frustration was so loud it woke me up," she replied playfully. "It's a good thing you're mostly naked. Otherwise, I might have been a little upset."

"I hate you," Arizona replied in a huff. She attempted to pout and feign anger, but the brunette tickled her sides, and soon Arizona collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Calliope," she begged as she continued to laugh, "stop!"

The Latina buried her head in Arizona's neck, laughing along with her. She relaxed in the feeling of having the blonde's arms wrap around her, tracing shapeless patterns on the small of her back. Callie placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's cheek before looking down into her blue eyes. "Good morning," she whispered.

Arizona inhaled sharply at the tenderness of the moment. Her chest clenched just a little bit and her eyes welled at the thought that this morning was one of the few they had left. "Good morning," the blonde returned, nuzzling Callie's shoulder to hide the emotion in her eyes.

"You ok?" the Latina asked softly as she felt Arizona stiffen a little.

"Yeah," Arizona replied, pulling out of Callie's embrace. "I'm just going to go shower."

"OK," Callie said, giving the blonde a quick kiss before watching her slip into the bathroom. The Latina slipped off the bed and wandered around the room in search of articles of clothing for her to wear into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, she found the dress she was wearing last night. Throwing it on, she held her hands over her head, so the material could glide down her body.

The Latina entered the kitchen area, a smile dancing on her lips. If she could whistle, she would have been in that moment. Her life was generally pretty awesome. She was enjoying vacation in Spain, spending her days under the warm Spanish sun, her nights out at great clubs, and then she had amazing sex in the early morning hours. Nothing could make her happier.

Except bringing Arizona back to Seattle with her.

Pushing that absurd thought from her mind, Callie turned her attention to the coffee maker on the counter. She drummed her fingers on the marble as she waited for her magic substance to be finished. Sighing her thank you, Callie finally poured herself a cup of coffee, savoring the warm liquid as it traveled down her throat.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" Addison asked as she came into the room.

Callie playfully glared at her. "Do you really have to ask, Addie?"

"I suppose not," the redhead replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Did you stay here last night?"

Narrowing her eyebrows, Addison casted a stern look at the Latina. "Not all of us spend our time with perfect strangers, Callie."

"She's hardly a stranger, Addie," the brunette retorted, chuckling as she took another sip.

"You know what I mean, Cal," Addison said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're just jealous because you're not getting laid, though you totally could be by the way," the Latina smirked at her friend. "You and Teddy should just get it over with."

"Teddy and I are not up for discussion right now…"

"Why not?" Callie interjected. "You totally should be. I swear every lesbian in Spain right now is rooting for the two of you to at least have a drunken fumble."

"Not. The. Point." Addison replied through gritted teeth.

The Latina smiled. "You keep saying that and yet you haven't offered your supposed actual point."

"Look Callie, I just don't want you to get hurt ok?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callie answered, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play with me Torres," Addison responded. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I see the way you and Arizona look at each other. Don't sit there and tell me that it's just sex and you feel nothing, because I haven't seen that sparkle you have in your eyes since well before Erica left. I really like Arizona. I think she's a great person, but we leave in two days. That's less than 48 hours Callie. You'll be on a plane back to Seattle and she'll be going back to I don't know where, but not Seattle. Just…" the redhead paused, taking a deep breath, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Callie swallowed at her friend's words. "Don't worry, Addie. I'll be fine."

"Ok," Addison responded with a nod.

The Latina turned as Arizona came into the room. Callie graciously poured her a cup of coffee, handing it to her with a smile and a lingering kiss on her cheek. "My turn with the shower," she murmured before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Ok," the blonde called after her. She took a sip of coffee, turning her attention to Addison. "Did you text Teddy this morning?"

"Yeah, when I got up," the redhead replied smoothly. "She should be over in a few minutes."

Just then a knock on the door sounded through the room. Addison happily went over to answer it, a gigantic smile plastered on her face. She opened the door to reveal Teddy who promptly wrapped her arms around Addison in a hug. Arizona raised her eyebrows in question at her friend as she approached the counter area in the redhead's wake. Teddy wasn't a big hugger, so her hugging Addison was a little strange. "Hey Teddy," the blonde greeted her friend, a knowing smirk tugging at her lips.

"Shut up," Teddy whispered, nudging Arizona with her elbows.

"Uh huh," Arizona said skeptically. "I didn't say anything."

"Whatever," the other blonde answered, grasping the cup of coffee Addison just put in front of her.

"So, Addison.." Arizona started, ignoring her friend's pout going on next to her.

"Yes?"

"What do you and Callie do?"

"Um," the redhead initially stammered because until this moment none of them really talked about their actual lives. "Well I'm a neonatal surgeon, but I'm at a smaller wellness based practice down in LA and do mostly nonsurgical things. Callie is an orthopedic surgeon."

"Is she in LA too?"

"Seattle," Addison answered. "What about you guys?"

"Well," Teddy responded, "Arizona is an attending in pediatric surgery at Children's Memorial Hospital in Chicago, while I am a cardio attending at Northwestern Memorial."

"Wow, so we're all surgeons. That's pretty hilarious."

"Definitely," Arizona said, forcing a bit of a laugh. It was a small world, yes, but in actuality it didn't really help things now that she knew where Callie lived. What if a spot opened up in Seattle? Would she apply for it? She hoped that maybe it would resolve something if she knew, but all it did was raise more questions. She smiled in spite of herself, however, as she felt a pair of soft lips press against her cheek. "Hey," she said, tilting her head back. "How was your shower?"

"Fantastic," the brunette replied, leaning down to give Arizona a kiss on her lips.

"Seriously, you two need to get a room," Teddy commented rolling her eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Teddy," Arizona replied playfully.

"Funny," Teddy retorted. "Ugh, I'm starving. You guys up for lunch?"

"Absolutely," Callie answered. "The usual café place?"

"As if there is another option Callie," Addison playfully responded.

The four headed down to the café located a couple blocks from the hotel. The early afternoon sun was warm against them, reminding them why they loved Spain so much. They were seated almost immediately upon arrival, the hostess striking up a brief conversation with Callie in Spanish. All the workers of the place knew who they were since they had been frequenting the café from their second day there.

As they waited for their food, the discussion flowed between them easily, as it typically did. They talked about their adventures from the previous night, reliving the best moments. Teddy somehow ended up sandwiched between multiple Spanish speaking men on the dance floor and was unable to escape, until Addison rescued her by giving the guys the show of a lifetime. Basically they competed with Callie and Arizona for the raunchiest dancing of the evening. Both women blamed it on the alcohol and the desperate circumstances, though both Callie and Arizona had their doubts. Unfortunately, the two of them were off in their favorite bathroom, christening it for about the tenth time when some poor soul walked in on them. Luckily, they were pretty much finished and no one was tossed out of the club, but the look on the woman's face was priceless according to Arizona who saw the whole thing over Callie's shoulder.

Callie gently took Arizona's hand under the table, stroking the back of it with her thumb as she sipped on her margarita. This was what she missed in Seattle. Without Addison, she really didn't have a girl friend there to just talk to. Arizona was much more than that, but the dynamic the four of them had was something she would miss when she went home. Callie didn't have friends like this at the hospital. Her roommate was still a resident, and Callie never got along well with her crowd. They were nice enough people, but they weren't her people. Addison was her people. Teddy could maybe become her people. Arizona could become her…everything. She really wished they would have that chance.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona whispered. "You've been staring at me forever."

"Oh nothing," Callie replied, blushing a little bit at having been caught staring. "I was just thinking about how awesome you are."

"Oh shut up, Calliope," Arizona admonished, smacking Callie on the leg before smiling anyway and giving her a chaste kiss.

"Let me take you out tonight," the Latina blurted.

"We go out every night," the blonde replied with a chuckle.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I know that genius, but I mean I want to take you somewhere. Just us…on a proper date."

"Ooo our second date?"

The Latina nodded, smiling. "Yeah our second date," she answered as she leaned in and stole a kiss from the blonde's perfect lips.

"I think I might vomit," Teddy said with a smirk.

"Let's just leave them," Addison decided, getting up and pulling Teddy with her.

"Where are we going?"

"On a date," the redhead replied simply.

"Oh."


	8. Butterflies and Hurricanes

A/N: So thank you so much for all the reviews and subscriptions. You guys are simply amazing. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you take the time to read and review this. I want to say a special thank you to Ali (Crazy4Callie), my beta and the love of my life. She's the reason I believe in taking chances. I also want to say thank you to Skones for making me obsessed with Muse. I hate you. :P

I've got another note at the end. You should read it if you're a Teddy/Addison fan.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Butterflies and Hurricanes<p>

"So where are we going?" Arizona asked as she and Callie meandered down the streets of Granada.

"We're walking, Arizona," Callie replied, leading them down another random street.

"But to where?" the blonde whined.

Callie dropped a quick kiss on her cheek. "Be patient," she whispered against the soft skin of Arizona's cheek. "It will be worth it."

Arizona sighed as she continued to be dragged along by Callie. She was conflicted at the moment. On one hand, this day was bound to be amazing because of the amount of time they were sure to spend together. On the other, she just wanted to run back to the hotel and screw the Latina's brains out, not worrying about how the shy smiles and tender caresses would affect her.

This was the scary part. Going without sex wouldn't be a problem at all. Sex with Callie was great, but frankly, coping with a lack of sex was the least of her worries. She would miss the brunette's smile, the way her hand fit so perfectly with Arizona's, and how the Latina's voice would gently coax her to sleep. Admittedly, the sex was amazing and Arizona was going to miss it. But she was going to miss so much more about this amazing woman.

It terrified her.

Clasping their hands together, Arizona leaned on Callie's shoulder. Her stomach fluttered at the touch, much to her chagrin. Stupid butterflies. She could understand a physical reaction to sexy touches, but they were so not being sexy at this moment. Not that Callie wasn't always sexy, because she was, it was more that instead of feeling molten heat, she felt light butterflies. It was a problem. She wanted heat, smoldering heat, and she wanted it without the butterflies. She loved butterflies, but they complicated things. Like her leaving Granada with her heart intact.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Callie asked, placing a kiss on the smaller woman's temple. "You look like you're pondering the meaning of life."

"Butterflies," Arizona answered, "I'm thinking about butterflies.'

The Latina tilted her head in wonder. "I'm not really sure how to respond to that."

"You could tell me where we're going," the blonde answered, flashing her lover a smarmy grin.

"I see how you are," Callie laughed, pulling Arizona even tighter against her body. "Can't you just be surprised?"

"I hate surprises," Arizona grumbled.

"But we're on vacation," the Latina reasoned. "Every day should be a surprise." She looked down at the smaller woman, giving her a knowing smirk. "I know I've been surprised."

Arizona felt the blush creep up her neck, glowing red on her pale skin. Her stomach fluttered, and she just wanted to scream. Stupid butterflies. "Me too," she responded truthfully, standing on her toes to press her lips against Callie's.

"Arizona," Callie breathed as their lips brushed against each other. Her lips tingled, sparks coursing through her body. Casual kissing didn't feel like this. Callie had kissed and slept with her fair share of people, but it never felt like this. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, the Latina let out a moan. Arizona's tongue snaked into the warm cavern of Callie's mouth. She could feel herself getting lost in the blonde. This always seemed to happen. What was supposed to be a quick kiss became a full blown make-out session against a wall, which was where they were headed right now. The Latina groaned as she felt her back collide with the stone of a building behind her. They were in a deserted alley with no one around. That fact did nothing to help Callie remain some semblance of control. The kisses, the touches, they were all sending her spiraling into a pleasurable abyss. "Oh God," she moaned, her fingers pulling the blonde locks as Arizona nibbled on her neck. Callie had no idea how she was ever going to kiss someone else. There was no way in hell it could ever be this good.

The sound of rustling leaves brought them out of their reverie, and sent them into a fit of giggles. Burying her face in Arizona's curls, the brunette's shoulders shook as she laughed. Placing a couple of tender kisses on Callie's neck, Arizona curled her body around hers, giggling against the taller woman. "You get me into so much trouble, Calliope," the blonde said, looking up into Callie's deep, brown eyes.

Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Callie smirked. "I'm very bad."

"Criminal," Arizona replied, her lips inching closer towards Callie's. Their lips connected in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but instead exploded into one of passion and heat. They slid against each other with a rough but loving purpose. Arizona could feel herself toppling over the edge of reason very quickly. Her senses were wrapped up in all things Callie. Her lips, her tongue, her hair, her fingers, it's as if they were all created with the sole purpose of driving Arizona crazy.

Just as Callie's hands began to dangerously flirt with the button of Arizona's jeans, her stomach chose to growl loudly. The blonde blushed in embarrassment, as her lover laughed against her. "You hungry?" she taunted.

"Shut up," Arizona pouted. "We were being sexy and awesome."

"We're still sexy and awesome," Callie reassured her lover. She quickly blushed, however, as her own stomach announced it presence. "And hungry apparently."

The blonde looped her arm through Callie's as the Latina led them down the alley back to a street Arizona hadn't seen before. It seemed to be off the beaten path and away from all the tourism. The Alhambra Palace loomed in the distance, but where they were now, was distinctly local. A flurry of Spanish floated around them, adding something a little extra to the already magical atmosphere. "Where are we?" Arizona asked, looking around her in wonder.

"Right next to the best restaurant in the world," Callie replied nonchalantly before ducking into a dimly lit restaurant.

"A dios!" the hostess shouted. "Callie Torres. Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que te he visto. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy muy bien gracias," the Latina answered, the Spanish rolling effortlessly off her tongue. "This is Arizona," she said, switching to English for the blonde's benefit. "She's a guest at my father's hotel."

"Oh muy bien!" the hostess said enthusiastically. "Call me Carla," she stated in a thick Spanish accent. "I'll have Xavier be your camarero. He'll be so excited to see you."

Arizona smiled as Callie and Carla babbled in quick Spanish for awhile. She knew more Spanish than Callie gave her credit for, which came in handy during times like these. For example, Carla and Callie were currently discussing just how beautiful she was and how Callie didn't know where she lived. Arizona was definitely more than a little amused.

After a few minutes, a man whom Arizona assumed was Xavier approached them. He placed kisses on both of Callie's cheeks before guiding them through the restaurant and back out to a patio. The sun was just beginning to set over the mountains surrounding Granada. The view was simply gorgeous. Arizona didn't know how tourists didn't know about this place. Taking a seat, the blonde offered Callie a shy smile. Callie rattled off drink orders and asked for calamari as an appetizer. She grasped Arizona's hand, placing a kiss on the smooth skin. The blonde returned Callie's smile. "So it seems like you know this place fairly well."

"Yeah," the Latina answered. "My dad and I came here a lot when I was a kid. Carla is like my second mother. Xavier is her son. We practically grew up together."

"Did you come to Spain a lot when you were younger?" Arizona asked as Xavier returned with their wine.

"Yes," Callie smiled. "My mother is Spanish, so we would come over here every summer to see her family. Plus, my father has his hotel, which was actually given to him by my grandfather."

"That's awesome," the blonde replied. "I had no idea you were so entrenched here."

"Yeah, but I haven't been back in a few years because of work."

"I can totally understand that," Arizona commented, taking a sip of her wine. "Surgeons' schedules are crazy."

Callie nearly coughed on her drink. "How'd you know I was a surgeon?"

"You have very dexterous fingers, Calliope," she flirted, earning a smoldering look from the Latina. "Addison told me," Arizona confessed. "Ortho attending in Seattle. I'm a PEDs attending in Chicago."

"Wow," the brunette commented in surprise. "That's quite the coincidence. I take it Teddy's a surgeon too?"

Arizona nodded. "Cardio."

The Latina laughed. "That's crazy. I wonder what the chances are."

"My guess is slim," she answered, her voice hinting that she wasn't just talking about occupations anymore.

Callie gave her a warm smile as their appetizer arrived before telling Xavier what she wanted for her entrée. Arizona followed suit, though her eyes never left those of the woman across from her. It was just a few minutes before Xavier brought them their food, each woman digging into their respective meals. They talked and bantered, smiled and smirked, flirted and laughed. It was a great time. Of course, Arizona took it upon herself to use their privacy as a means to get away with teasing the Latina the whole meal. Their first "date" had been amazing, but truthfully this blew it out of the water. Those first couple of nights, all that had been on Arizona's mind was sex, but it's slowly melted into more than that. It was evident during their first night together, but now it was something she simply couldn't escape.

A simple touch or look sent Arizona into a tailspin. This didn't happen to her and honestly, she was terrified. Maybe it was Granada, maybe it was Callie, or maybe it was a combination of the two, but she wasn't running. Under usual circumstances, Arizona wouldn't allow herself to get this swooped up in a woman, but it was like she couldn't help herself when she was around the Latina. She constantly found herself flirting and touching, which inevitably led to them doing more.

This was their first "real" conversation and Arizona found it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Letting this be real was something they'd avoided the entire week; they were still avoiding it. Tonight, though, she got a glimpse of what it could be like if they actually were together. Basically, fucking amazing.

Much to Arizona's chagrin, Callie picked up the check. The blonde tried to insist she pay for at least half, if not the entire date, but Callie vehemently stated that _she _took Arizona out, therefore she would pay. Arizona pouted for most of the long walk back to the hotel, but when they passed Los Italianos, the blonde made a mission of getting them ice cream. She handed Callie the cold treat, pretending not to be affected by the way the Latina's tongue swirled around the soft dessert.

Callie smirked at the gaping look on the blonde's face. Arizona tried pretty hard to conceal how she felt when they were together, but the Latina was very astute. She knew what she was doing to the poor woman right now could be construed as torture. "What's so funny?" she asked Arizona who was giggling as she ate her own ice cream.

"You're dripping," the blonde answered, earning herself a very amused look from Callie. "Oh stop it Calliope, you know what I mean." She reached up to swipe away the ice cream trailing down from the corner of the Latina's mouth before sucking it off her finger. "Mmmm," she moaned, winking at the now very flushed woman in front of her.

"You're a cruel woman, Arizona," Callie groaned.

"Soy bonita, Calliope," she whispered. "Te escuché hablar a Xavier."

"¿Entiendes español?" The Latina replied in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Calliope, we're in Spain. Also, I said some things in Spanish to you our first night together. Don't you remember?"

"I remember lots of orgasms," Callie confessed, "but not the languages they were in."

Arizona laughed as Callie pulled her into a hug, careful not to let the ice cream get on either of them. "Let's head back to the hotel, yeah?"

"Definitely," the Latina replied, lacing her fingers through the blonde's after she threw away her empty ice cream container. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as they entered the hotel hand in hand. Waiting for the elevator, Callie gave the blonde a knowing smirk. They'd had many an adventure in this elevator, something she had to make sure her father never found out about. Her grip on Arizona's hand tightened as they entered the elevator. Traveling up to their floor, Callie resisted the urge to take the blonde hard and fast against the wall. After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at their floor. The Latina led Arizona down the hall to her suite. Using her key she pushed open the door, stopping in surprise at what she saw. Addison was mounted on top of Teddy, who was sitting on the couch. Addison's shirt was off and she was working on Teddy's.

"Oh my God," Arizona whispered as she came up behind the brunette.

"I know," Callie replied, closing the door. "They didn't even notice us come in."

"That's just like…"

"Totally expected?" the Latina finished, smirking at the blonde as they walked down the hall.

Arizona led them to her suite, her stomach fluttering with nerves. They never hung out at Arizona's; they were always at Callie's suite. She started to feel really nervous as she fumbled with the key to the door. "Calliope," she breathed. Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pressing her body into Arizona's back. "You're killing me, Torres."

"Just open the door," she replied, nipping at the blonde's neck.

"Oh God," Arizona moaned, finally letting them into the suite. Kicking the door behind them, Callie twirled the blonde around in her arms. Arizona's breath caught as her eyes met the Latina's. They stood like that for a few minutes, swaying lightly to music only they heard. Callie's fingers caressed Arizona's cheek, her thumb brushing across the blonde's bottom lip. Arizona's eyes fluttered in anticipation, her hands gripping tightly to the Latina's hips.

Callie licked her lips seductively as she dipped her head towards Arizona. Their breath mingled for a few moments as they moved closer to each other. The blonde nipped at Callie's lips before snaking her tongue along the flesh, soothing them. Becoming impatient, the Latina finally closed the gap between them, capturing Arizona's lips between hers. Arizona sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, tangling her fingers in her long raven locks.

They kissed languidly, savoring the moment they were sharing. Arizona pulled her lover backwards towards her room. Callie stripped her of the blonde of her shirt, tossing it over her head. She reached her hands over her head as the blonde slid Callie's dress over the smooth expanse of her skin and off her body. Once they reached the bedroom, the nerves started to appear for Callie. Her fingers shook as she unbuttoned Arizona's jeans and undid her bra. The blonde's hands did the same as she tenderly undressed her lover.

They collapsed on the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. Their hands explored each other in tender and gentle caresses, each touch pushing them further into their pleasure induced haze. Callie's lips reverently passed over the taught skin of Arizona's stomach as she journeyed to her center. Her tongue flicked from her mouth, sliding into the blonde's dripping slit. Her nostrils were overwhelmed with the scent of Arizona, becoming intoxicated with each caress of her tongue. Arizona's hands gripped Callie's hair as the Latina nestled between her thighs, bringing her to the heights of pleasure. The blonde rocked her hips in a sensual rhythm against Callie's tongue, her soft moans filling the room. "Oh my God," she moaned, quickly nearing the edge. As the Latina wrapped her lips Arizona's clit, the blonde came undone. Her back arched, her muscles tensed, and she moaned loudly before finally coming to a shuddering release. Her eyes heavy with arousal, she turned to face Callie. "Wow."

"Awesome?" Callie inquired, pulling the blonde close.

"Absolutely," Arizona confirmed as she ran her fingers over the curvature of Callie's bare hip. She kissed the Latina tenderly, but full of passion and everything she felt in that moment. She rolled on top of Callie, pressing their full lengths together. She kissed her way down the Latina's torso, taking care to savor every inch of skin. She flicked her tongue against the brunette's clit, causing Callie to arch into her mouth. Arizona spent time exploring the Latina's folds with her tongue, delicately worshiping the center of her lover.

Callie squirmed underneath the blonde's touch. She writhed on the mattress, each touch made by Arizona sending her further into a tail spin. As the blonde entered her with two fingers, Callie couldn't keep the moan from escaping her lungs. Her hands tugged at the blonde curls as she arched against Arizona's skillful mouth and fingers. She felt the familiar feeling of warmth spread through her, and with one last flick from Arizona's tongue, Callie raced over the edge, trembling her release.

Arizona slid up Callie's spent body, curling into her side. She placed a tender kiss against her chest. "Can I tell you something serious?"

"Of course," the Latina answered, yawning as she fought against the sleep threatening to overtake her.

"I'm going to miss you," Arizona confessed, burying her face in Callie's neck and shoulder.

The brunette smiled, hugging Arizona close. "I'm going to miss you too. We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"Ok," Arizona replied. "Good night Calliope."

"Good night Arizona."

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so I didn't write the Teddy and Addison date, but there is a reason for it. If you've visited my profile recently, you might have noticed the addition of a project: Caress Me Down (remix). Thank you to Lauren for giving me the suggestion. Basically, I'm going to begin to post a Remix of this fic that focuses solely on Addison and Teddy. There seems to be enough interest for me to pull it off, so I'm going to go ahead and do it. The idea is that all the missing moments will be included, but so will some of the group moments. I'll also rewrite scenes directly from their perspective. Hopefully that's something you will all enjoy. I'll post that in a couple of weeks, after I'm done with finals.

All my best,

~KB~


	9. Things I'll Never Say

A/N: Woot…we're almost done with vacation. I hope you continue to enjoy this. Thank you to Ali, my beta and babyboo. She rocks!

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Things I'll Never Say<p>

The sunlight streamed into the room, lightly caressing the sheet covered women. Callie's hand rested on the blonde's hip. As she began to wake up, her hand drifted down Arizona's thigh. The blonde squirmed under Callie's touch, which only served to spur the Latina on. There was something so erotic about waking up in the nude next to a beautiful, naked woman. Her skin felt unbelievably smooth underneath the brunette's fingertips.

Arizona was simply stunning. There was no way to get around it. Sometimes Callie found herself just staring at the blonde, her eyes simply wandering the planes of Arizona's body. It went beyond physical attractiveness, however. Callie knew she was falling hard and fast, and was powerless to stop it. Last night had been a prime example of that. They didn't fuck frantically against the fridge or the counter; they took their time and drowned in the pleasure. It came dangerously close to what Callie would describe as making love, something that terrified her more than she could convey.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Callie didn't anticipate becoming so enthralled by the woman next to her. This vacation was supposed to be about resetting her life, not finding love in the south of Spain. Love. That was such a loaded word. Callie didn't think she loved Arizona, at least not yet. But she knew she could if given the chance, and that scared her. At this point in her life, Callie didn't know what she'd do if something opened up in Chicago. She was happy in Seattle and had no intention of moving, but if a hospital in Chicago offered her a job as the head of Orthopedic surgery, Callie would stop and think about it. She knew she would; it was part of who she was.

Her father said she had a huge heart, and that was true. She loved freely and without restriction. It had gotten her in trouble a few times in her life, especially with her ex-husband George. Callie didn't know if she loved him or if she wanted to be loved by someone. Callie was ready for something real, something deep. She felt like she could have that with Arizona, and it just took her by surprise.

"Mangos," the blonde said, turning over to face Callie.

The Latina chuckled softly. "What?"

"You looked like you were contemplating the meaning of life," Arizona said as she stretched, echoing Callie's words to her from the previous day. "I was offering an answer."

"So the meaning of life is mangos huh?" Callie asked, as she snuggled closer to the blonde.

"Mangos are the best," the blonde said with a smile. She giggled as Callie's fingers teased the skin of her stomach. "Calliope, cut it out. We're supposed to be talking."

"Right, talking," the Latina agreed, pulling Arizona closer. "OK so let's talk."

Arizona covered her face with her hands, groaning in frustration. "I don't even know where to start or what to say."

"Today's our last day," Callie said simply.

"Yes, it's our last day," Arizona nodded.

"OK," the Latina decided, "we like each other. I mean I like you, I really really like you and I think you like me too."

"I do," the blonde agreed.

"but I also don't think that either of us is ready to truly entertain the thought of moving," Callie concluded. "It would be crazy. We've only known each other for a week, and I know you like Chicago, and I love Seattle," she rambled.

"Shhh," Arizona interrupted, placing her fingers over Callie's lips. "I understand what you're saying and I think you're right. I know you as Calliope, from Seattle, the girl I met on vacation in Spain. No matter how much I may want to stay in this bubble here with you, we can't. So I want to propose something."

"OK," Callie answered hopefully.

"We spend our last day together and then we go home. I want to stay in touch if that's something you want to do, but I have to be honest. I don't believe in long distance relationships," the blonde confessed, hoping she wasn't breaking Callie's heart. "I don't think tying ourselves to one another issomething that I think would be beneficial for either of us."

"Do you believe in God or anything like that, Arizona?"

A little taken aback by the question, the blonde wasn't really sure how to answer. "Um…why?"

"I was raised Catholic," Callie answered. "While I do not necessarily practice anymore, there are still parts of me that believe things in life have a purpose. I have to believe that I met you for a reason, and I will see you again. I don't know if that makes sense at all."

"It makes perfect sense, Calliope," Arizona reassured. "I share that idea of the universe. It's not necessarily wrapped up in a religious upbringing, but I don't think things like this happen for no reason. We should make a pact," the blonde said excitedly.

Callie arched her eyebrows skeptically. "What kind of pact?"

"When we get our shot, because we will, we have to take it," the blonde proposed.

"Deal," the Latina answered.

"One more thing," Arizona interjected. "We can't hold each other back."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying that we can't hold out for one another. We have to live our lives, and not cling to some romanticized of our vacation tryst."

The Latina furrowed her brow in confusion. "I feel like part two of the pact directly conflicts with part one."

Arizona shook her head. "All I'm saying, Calliope, is that I don't expect you to wait for me. Like you said, I have to believe that one day you will waltz back into my life, but don't turn down a date because of that."

Callie pulled the smaller woman even closer, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I think we're living in denial."

Without missing a beat, the blonde nodded her head in agreement. "Oh we are definitely living in denial."

"Does that negate the entire discussion we just had?"

"Not at all," the blonde answered with a shake of her head. "I'm just trying to rationalize what I'm feeling. I have to know if it will hold up in the real world, before I jet to Seattle because I can't take it anymore."

"It sounds like you're already planning, Arizona," Callie pointed out.

"Like you haven't thought about it," Arizona challenged, poking the Latina in the stomach playfully.

Callie felt a blush creep up her neck and cheeks. "Maybe once or twice," she admitted, "but it's whatever. We're in denial."

"Deep in denial," the blonde agreed, inching even closer, peppering sweet kisses along the curve of Callie's neck. "I vote we go continue our denial in the shower."

The Latina immediately followed Arizona's lead, clamoring out of bed and heading to the shower. This had become somewhat of a ritual for them. Sometimes, like today it was sexual, but other days it was more intimate. They washed each other, savoring the feel of their bodies being so connected. Sharing a shower wouldn't be the same after this week. It had become something special, something that couldn't be duplicated with someone else in Callie's mind. She'd had sex in the shower before she met Arizona, but it had never been such an intimate, soulful experience.

They toweled off together, stealing little kisses and touches here and there. As painful as the idea of tomorrow might be, it was something they were unwilling to truly consider as long as they could still grasp at the present. This was a new way of thought for Callie, who spent the majority of her time thinking in the future when it came to how she interacted with people. She was impulsive, when it came to her own actions, but if she was involved with someone, her mind always drifted forward. With Arizona, though, she savored everything, and it was a different kind of experience.

After getting dressed, Callie grabbed the blonde's hand, and pressed a quick kiss against her palm. "You want to check in on our friends?"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh, remembering how they walked in on them last night. "Oh God, that was hilarious."

"Really?" the Latina questioned. "I thought it was kind of hot."

"Oh it was hot," Arizona concurred as they continued out of the suite and into the hallway. "It's just funny because…Teddy? She has never really been a huge fan of women in that way."

"Neither has Addison, to be honest, but whatever. They're on vacation. Personally, I'm glad their having fun and making the best of it."

"I really hope we don't walk in on them again," Arizona commented as Callie prepared to open the door.

"If we do, we'll just go to lunch or something," Callie responded, opening the door. Immediately, their ears were bombarded by the sounds of pleasure filled moans coming from Addison's room. "Lunch it is," the Latina smirked, pulling the door shut behind them. Looping her fingers through Arizona's, they walked to the elevator just down the hall. "The usual place?" Callie inquired, referring to the café down the street as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Definitely," Arizona answered with a smile, looking up at the brunette.

Returning her smile, Callie led them into the elevator. The women made their way to lunch in their happy, denial filled bubble. The café was buzzing as the city began to wake up. After being greeted warmly by the hostess who was used to seeing them by now, they took their seats on the back portion of the patio. The Latina couldn't keep the grin off her face as she flipped through the menu. Admittedly, it was sad they were leaving tomorrow, but Callie was hopeful for them and it seemed like Arizona was as well.

To some people, it may have seemed like their discussion didn't get them anywhere, but Callie knew better. The major part of the discussion was what they didn't say. Callie knew how she felt about Arizona, even if she didn't always admit it to herself, much less to the blonde. But she knew whatever those feelings were, they were shared, because Arizona danced around the topic with her. She wouldn't come out and say the sex was great, but there was nothing else. Callie knew the blonde well enough to know that if she felt that way, she would have told her.

"Teddy and Addison are on their way," Arizona said as she flipped through the messages on her phone.

"I'm going to try really hard not to giggle the entire time they are here," Callie responded, her chuckles already starting to bubble up.

"I can see you're going to be really successful in that mission," the blonde said with a bit of a snarky bite.

"I really don't think I'm going to be able to sit here and not laugh my ass off the entire time," the Latina confessed. "I mean, we saw them virtually naked. I heard Addison practically screaming this morning."

Arizona arched her eyebrows. "They walked in on you screwing me against a fridge, Calliope."

"Touche," she conceded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey guys," Teddy greeted as she took a seat next to Arizona.

The blonde made a note of the fact that Teddy and Addison entered the building with their hands entwined. She cast a sidelong glance in Teddy's direction, letting her know she was going to have to explain. "Hey Teddy. Hi Addison," Arizona said warmly.

"How was your night?" the redhead asked, sitting next to Callie.

"Our night was awesome," the Latina replied. "The better question is how was yours?"

Addison looked over at Teddy quickly, panic in her eyes. "Well…um…"

"Amazing," the heart surgeon interjected. "We had a great time."

"So we saw," Arizona said.

"And heard," Callie chimed in.

"Wait, what?" Addison asked, completely confused. "How did you know anything?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "We walked in on you twice."

"Oh God," Teddy face planted on the table, absolutely horrified. "I can't believe this is happening."

Callie couldn't help but laugh. She hated it was at Teddy's expense, but the whole thing was hilarious. Soon, the whole table was doubled over in laughter. This was what Callie loved about her vacation so far. This little foursome formed a bond unlike anything Callie had ever experienced. There was something inherently awesome about sitting in a café with three other women talking about life. It was amazing and a great way to spend the rest of her time here in Granada. She couldn't have asked for a better way to spend her last remaining hours in Spain. It put a perfect cap on her vacation, and the Latina could only smile as her eyes came to rest on the captivating blue ones across the table.

This was perfect.


	10. Beautiful Goodbye

A/N: First of all…I want to apologize for taking so long with this. I had finals all last week, which were all papers…so I didn't have time to write because I was buried with that. I am home now, though, so you can expect a return to normalcy. The first chapter to the Remix will be posted late tonight (hopefully) or tomorrow morning. I will also be updating Uncharted tomorrow for those of you who read that. If you haven't read it, you should…cuz it's…idk. It's different. We'll go with that. Forgive my shameless plug…I couldn't help it. Anyway…you guys rock! I'm so lucky that you all read, review, alert…etc. You make this story so fun for me.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

p.s. If you haven't checked out The Wrath of Hades…you should. Great A/U fic with tons of promise.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Beautiful Goodbye<p>

Callie's alarm cut through the silent morning way too early for her liking. Rolling over, she grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. She sighed as she dismissed the alarm, running a hand through her raven locks with a frustrated realization. She was going home. Today. Her heart constricted in her chest as she gazed at the woman next to her in adoration. Callie's flight left first, but she had the longer travel time. Originally, the Latina hoped they would be on the same flight, since they were both flying back to New York, but it turned out that Arizona would be leaving Spain a few hours after her. As much as that sucked, it was best that way. Otherwise, they would only be prolonging the inevitable, hanging on to something that was bound to disappear.

The brunette surveyed the room. What had previously been a whirlwind of clothes tossed everywhere was now neatly packed into a single suitcase standing in the middle of the room. It was a sobering reminder of the goodbye she had to do today. Callie smiled as she caressed the blonde's cheek, waking Arizona from her dream filled slumber. The blonde grunted as the Latina pressed her warm lips against her cheek. "Good morning," Callie whispered, smiling against the smooth skin of Arizona's face.

"Bad morning," Arizona pouted, her blue eyes a little misty as she looked up at the brunette.

"I know," the Latina murmured, snuggling against Arizona.

Pressing her body against Callie's, the blonde struggled to bite back her tears. "Can we just pretend we don't have real lives and stay here in our pretty Spanish bubble?"

"I would like that," Callie answered, "but I think it will be better this way in the long run."

Arizona glanced quickly at the Latina, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger. "Are you saying you want to leave Calliope? Because I thought yesterday we sort of had a moment where you admitted to liking me a lot and I really don't think it's fair of you to just say that now you want to…"

"Arizona," Callie interrupted calmly, trying to suppress the giggles from bubbling from her mouth at the sheer amount of adorable that encompassed Arizona Robbins' personality, "I don't want to go."

"Then what are you trying to say, Calliope?" the blonde responded, her tone laced with frustration.

Callie leaned in towards the blonde, capturing her lips in a tender and soulful kiss. It wasn't steaming hot, or sexily passionate, rather it conveyed all the truth the Latina felt in that moment, a truth she could no longer hold back. "I'm saying that I could fall in love with you Arizona, and I don't want to cheapen that experience by having the only way I exist with you is in a Utopic vacation in Spain. I want pizza in bed and late night strolls under the Seattle night sky. I want to fall asleep watching some cheesy movie on the couch with my head in your lap. I want to experience all that life has to offer, Arizona, and I just don't think it begins and ends with our admittedly very steamy tryst on vacation in the south of Spain. You could mean so much more to me than that. Hell, you do mean more to me than that."

Instead of answering, the Latina dipped her head, capturing Arizona's lips with her own. Their lips slid against each other slowly, neither of them caring about morning breath too much. In a few minutes they would panic about the fact that they just shared a very intimate kiss before brushing their teeth, a sign of deeper intimacy if there ever was one, but in the moment it just felt right.

Callie squeezed the blonde's hand lovingly as she pulled away. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, holding her hand out in a gesture for Arizona to follow. Smiling shyly, Arizona joined the brunette on the short journey to the bathroom. Callie looked down at the bathroom counter, chuckling slightly as she handed the blonde her toothbrush she'd been keeping in the Latina's suite.

"What?" Arizona asked, as she grabbed the item, putting toothpaste on the bristles.

"Nothing," Callie replied with a gentle shake of her head, deciding not to talk about their rather domestic routine.

The women stood brushing their teeth in silence. Well, near silence, since Callie kept giggling. She'd reach over and mess with Arizona, pinching her panty clad behind, which earned her a couple of swats from the blonde. Callie just continued to laugh as she brushed her teeth, confusing Arizona even more. After spitting her leftover paste into the sink, the blonde rinsed her brush and glared at Callie. "OK. What is so funny? You've been standing there giggling for the last two minutes."

Callie smirked, turning towards the blonde and pressing her back against the marble of the sink counter. "Have you seen Bring it On?"

"The cheerleading movie?" the blonde questioned.  
>Callie nodded. "Yeah."<p>

"Duh," Arizona answered, rolling her eyes at the sheer absurdity of the question.

"Well, I have a confession," the Latina said.

Arizona raised her eyebrows, awaiting this so called confession. "And?"

"I've always wanted to flirt with someone while brushing my teeth. It's one more thing I can cross off my bucket list," Callie answered cheekily.

Arizona smirked playfully, closing the gap between them. "What else is on this bucket list?

"So many things," the Latina replied as she gently caressed the blonde's cheek. "I hope to cross some more off with you."

Arizona couldn't help but giggle. "You mean I've already aided you on this quest, Calliope? Do tell."

"Just the sex related ones," Callie quipped. "And maybe a couple of others, but you'll have to wait to find those out."

The blonde rolled her eyes, pressing Callie into the sink. She smirked as she lowered her head to taste her lover's neck. The Latina moaned as she felt Arizona's teeth gently nip at her flesh before the blonde swept her tongue across the skin. Callie gripped the edge of the bathroom counter as her knees threatened to give out. Her neck was her weak spot and Arizona just loved to exploit that fact. Callie cupped the blonde's backside, squeezing it as she pulled her tighter against her. "Bed," Arizona murmured against the Latina's ear before gently sucking on the ear lobe.

Callie nodded in agreement, pushing Arizona towards the bedroom. She tenderly kissed the blonde as she toyed with the hem of her tank. The Latina slid the flimsy shirt over Arizona's head, dropping it onto the floor. She cupped the blonde's exposed breasts in her hands, relishing the feeling of Arizona's hardened nipples scraping against her palm. The blonde's eyes fluttered in pleasure under the gentle caresses done by Callie's hands. She reached for the Latina's dark tank, pulling it over her head and tossing it a few feet away.

Arizona snaked her hands up the exposed flesh of Callie's torso, lightly brushing her nipples before wrapping them around the brunette's neck. The Latina inhaled sharply as the blonde's fingers danced across her skin. She looked down into Arizona's deep, blue eyes, drowning in their depths. This was it. The last time they would be together in this way for who knows how long. The Latina lowered her head towards Arizona's lips. They brushed against each other lightly before devolving into a kiss full of heat and passion.

The blonde wrapped herself around Callie's body, wanting to be as close as possible. She pulled at the Latina's dark hair, crushing their bodies against one another. This was hot, passionate, and emotional, everything this vacation had been. They fell into bed in a mess of tangled limbs. Ridding one another of those final barriers, they slid their bodies together, reveling in the feeling of their naked bodies touching for the last time. As Arizona glided her fingers into Callie, she felt so overcome with emotion. This was about so much more than sex. The blonde closed her eyes as Callie entered her, trying to blink back the tears.

Callie pulled the blonde into a kiss, swiping her tongue against Arizona's as they continued to move against one another. Their hips rocked and their breathing became ragged, moving them closer to the edge. Their soft moans filled the room, becoming louder as the fire grew within them. Finally, with one last thrust, they screamed their release, collapsing against each other in a sated and emotional bliss.

The Latina cradled Arizona in her arms, loving how the smaller woman fit against her. "I can't stay much longer," Callie said, knowing her words would slice into their mood like a sharp knife.

"I know," Arizona replied, burying her head into the crook of the Latina's neck. "Can we just stay here?"

"I wish," the brunette answered truthfully. "Can we shower together?" Callie asked hopefully, referring to their morning tradition.

"Of course," the blonde responded, untangling herself from Callie's embrace. She took the Latina's hand much like when they first woke up, and headed into the bathroom. Spending the next twenty minutes in the shower, the two women washed and caressed each other. They embraced tenderly as the suds and water washed over them. Today was filled with so many lasts. It was sad and depressing on one level, but an opportunity on another. In seven short days, their relationship had outgrown the confines of a vacation romance. They both knew this could be something more.

Callie wanted her space, so she could make sure that it wasn't just the vacation. She didn't think it was, but some room to think about things wouldn't hurt. Arizona suffocated her in the most delicious of ways, but getting out the vacation bubble would be good for them. They stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Callie slipped into a comfortable dress she'd left out of her suitcase, while Arizona pulled on her jeans from the previous night. The brunette quickly ran a brush through her hair, turning to face Arizona. "I really have to go," she said, looking at the clock. "I've stayed too long already."

"I know," the blonde replied sadly. "I suppose we should say goodbye then."

Callie gingerly cupped Arizona's cheek, pulling her close. Their lips met in a warm kiss, sending chills down their spines. They wound around each other in a passionate embrace, savoring this last kiss. At the sound of a bang on the door from whom Callie assumed was Addison, the Latina pulled away. "I have to go," she whispered against Arizona's lips.

"Travel safely," Arizona responded.

"You too," the Latina muttered before grabbing her suitcase. "Tell Teddy bye for me."

"I will," the blonde replied.

"Goodbye Arizona," Callie whispered, as she placed a lingering kiss on Arizona's forehead. She slipped out the door before she could change her mind.

"Goodbye Calliope," Arizona returned, her fingers touching her still tingling lips.

The wheels touched down in Seattle, jarring Callie from her fitful slumber. She felt like she had been time traveling all day; it was a very odd sensation. Going West through the time zones was usually fun for her, but today it just made the day drag on, a day she would rather have end. She'd left Arizona in a room in Spain, and Addison at an airport in New York. This day sucked. At least she booked herself to fly first class. If she'd been in coach all day, she'd be even crankier than she was now.

Deplaning, Callie fought back tears of frustration. She needed to be in the warmth of her own bed, and she needed to sleep. She just wanted to curl up in her covers and wake up with Arizona next to her. At this rate, the Latina wouldn't make it until the end of the week before packing up her things and jetting to Chicago to be with the blonde.

She sighed as she picked up her bag from the carousel, heading to the doors of the airport. Mark was supposed to be picking her up. Then, she'd return to her very busy life as a surgeon living with Cristina Yang, the surly cardio resident. Not that she didn't like her life, she did. She just wasn't particularly looking forward to returning to it, not when she'd had a taste of something that could be so much better.

"Hey there stranger!" Mark called from his Audi TT as he pulled up to the curb of the airport.

"Hi Mark," Callie replied, pulling the older surgeon into a hug.

Mark took her large suitcase, shoving it into the trunk of his sports car. He walked around to the front of the car, sliding into the drivers' seat. "So Torres," he said, looking at Callie to his right as he pulled away from the curb, "how was vacation?"

"It was amazing," the Latina answered, staring dreamily out the window.

"Did you get a little vacation sex?" Mark asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Callie smirked. "I'm so not answering that question."

"YOU DID!" He exclaimed. "Torres you so got some Spanish loving."

"I can neither confirm nor deny," the brunette playfully replied.

"Wow, Callie. Since when do you not kiss and tell?"

"Since now I guess," Callie answered, still smirking at her friend.

"That's cold, Torres. Real cold."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Shut up and drive Mark."

Mark simply smirked as he steered them through the streets of Seattle. The evening lights of the buildings whizzed by Callie's eyes as she took in the pleasure of being home. The bright lights of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital danced in her eyes as they drove past, heading for their apartment building. Once they were parked, Callie grabbed her suitcase from the trunk, hauling it towards the elevator. She stood next to Mark for the journey upwards in silence, her sour mood returning now that the novelty of being home has worn off. "Thanks for picking me up, Mark," she called over her shoulder as she pulled her suitcase down the short hall. "Good night."

After fiddling with the door, Callie stumbled into her apartment, her suitcase trailing along behind. She vaguely heard Cristina shout something towards her, but Callie kept moving towards her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, the Latina collapsed on the bed, letting the exhaustion of the long day overtake her.

"Do you think we were stupid?" Arizona asked, grabbing her suitcase from the baggage claim.

"Do I think who was stupid?" Teddy returned as she grabbed her own bag.

"Callie and I, you and Addison, all of us? Do you think we were stupid?"

Teddy shrugged. "First of all, Addison and I are completely different from you and Callie. Second of all, we were in Spain, so of course were stupid."

"Wait," Arizona commanded as they made their way out of midway. "How are you and Addison different?"

Teddy shrugged again. "We were bored," she confessed. "You and Callie were off being couply and falling in love or whatever, and we were left alone in Spain with a ton of alcohol."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Is that what you're going with?" she inquired. "You were bored?"

"It's the truth," the cardio surgeon defended.

"Uh huh," Arizona replied, unconvinced. "And for the record, Callie and I did not fall in love."

"Whatever you say, Arizona," Teddy retorted as they walked down the streets of Chicago to their apartment.

"Why are we so dumb?" the blonde asked.

"Personally, I'm blaming it on the alcohol," Teddy answered, letting them into their building. "You are welcome to join me in my denial."

"I've been in denial for a week," Arizona confessed, waiting for the elevator. "God, I could go for some wine."

"Thankfully, we have some," the cardio surgeon commented, opening the door to the spacious apartment. Dropping her stuff by the door, Teddy headed for the kitchen area. She grabbed a bottle of white wine from the rack, pouring a glass for Arizona and herself. "So what are you and Callie doing?"

"Living in denial," Arizona answered, grabbing the glass and taking a sip. "We want to give it a try, but you know me, I don't believe in long distance relationships, and it's stupid to move across the country for someone I just met a week ago."

"So how long until we move to Seattle?" Teddy asked as she downed the rest of her glass.

Arizona finished her glass as well, locking her eyes with Teddy's. "Three months tops."


	11. Losing My Grip

A/N: So I really….really wanted to thank everyone who reads this fic. This is my first fic to reach 200 reviews and I can't express how much it means to me that all of you have taken the time to read my crazy creations. That said, this fic is sadly coming to an end. This chapter is the second to last (though if you ask nicely, I could be persuaded to do an epilogue). This may be a surprise to some of you, but I feel as if the story is ending, and I don't want to drag it on forever, and lose that spark we all love in this fic. So anyway, thank you again for making this fic so enjoyable to write and thanks to my love, Ali for being the best beta in the world.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

p.s. Eurotrippin was updated yesterday and I basically died remembering how much I loved that fic. Just thought I'd share that with all of you in case you're looking for something to read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Losing My Grip<p>

Arizona woke, her phone clutched tightly in her hand. She'd fallen asleep while texting Callie the previous night. It had been three weeks since she'd gotten back from Spain. Three weeks since she'd last felt Callie's lips against hers; three long, excruciating weeks since she basked in the warmth of the Latina's embrace. It was killing her. They'd spent ridiculous amounts of time texting and talking to each other on the phone, even though they promised not to become too wrapped up in one another. For the first week, they only spoke once and texted only sparingly. The following week, they spoke three times, and texted frequently. This week, Arizona talked to Callie on the phone at least once a day and barely spent a moment without being in some sort of contact. Unless she or Callie was in the OR, they talked in some fashion.

It was a definite violation of their previous agreement, but it had happened so gradually that Arizona was powerless to stop it. If she was truthful, though, she didn't want space from Callie. The last three weeks proved the depth of Arizona's feelings. She'd never fallen this fast for anyone; she'd never allowed herself too. Arizona ran on occasion. She would shut out the person when it got too serious, pulling away until at last they would break it off. With Callie, however, that instinct simply was not there. Arizona wanted to talk to her all the time; she craved the feeling of the Latina's luscious body sliding against hers. Arizona ached for that rush of release, for the heights of pleasure to which only Callie was capable of taking her.

"I'm going crazy," Teddy declared, collapsing on Arizona's bed. Arizona attempted to cover her phone and make it look like she hadn't been up late with Callie the previous night. "Don't even bother," Teddy said, "I heard you giggling well into the early hours of the morning. I already know."

"Ok," the younger woman responded, still placing the phone on the nightstand. "Why are you going crazy?" she asked, returning to the original topic of conversation.

"I slept with Andrew last night," Teddy confessed, throwing her hands over her face.

This peaked Arizona's curiosity. Teddy had been struggling since they returned from Spain; mostly she was grappling with her feelings for Addison. Arizona wanted to be as supportive as possible, and let her friend figure it out for herself, but at the mention of her date the previous night, Arizona was definitely curious. "And? How'd it go?"

"God awful!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Arizona asked, pretending to be surprised.

"He was fine, but he was just so hard and rough. He had a scruffy beard that scratched and such short hair," the cardio surgeon lamented.

Arizona had to swallow her laughter. "And what's so bad about that? I thought you liked it."

"I did. It's just…" Teddy paused, letting out an audible sigh. "Don't you ever wish we could go back to Spain."

"Every day," the blonde replied, throwing her torso back down onto the bed. "I miss Spain."

"I miss Spain too," the other woman agreed, falling onto the pillows next to her friend.

Arizona propped herself up on her elbows, looking over at Teddy. "We aren't talking about Spain are we?"

"Nope," Teddy shook her head. "Not at all."

"What are we going to do?" the pediatric surgeon asked, looking for an honest answer.

"We're going to keep living our lives," Teddy resolved, "the best we can anyway, and keep telling ourselves we don't need Spain."

"We don't need Spain," the blonde echoed with a nod of her head.

"We don't need Spain," Teddy said emphatically.

Arizona's phone buzzed on the mattress. Sighing, she unlocked it and stared at the screen with a confused look on her face. "Why in the world would she need my address?" she wondered out loud, asking no one in particular.

"Why don't you ask her?" the other woman suggested, a little annoyed.

"I did," the blonde replied, rolling her eyes as her phone vibrated again. She smiled as she read the message, before returning her attention to Teddy. "She wants to send me something."

"That sounds promising," the cardio surgeon remarked.

"Shut up, Teddy," Arizona said playfully as she texted Callie her address. "I'm going to go take a shower," the blonde announced, standing and walking towards her bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against it, exhaling as she did so. Turning on the water, Arizona stepped into the heated spray of the shower. The warmth of the water brought a soothing feeling to her skin, and with it, a little bit of clarity. She was playing with fire, and she knew it. This whole thing with Callie was bound to get awkward and ugly as soon as one of them started dating for real.

Arizona wasn't dating. She was actively not dating. She had not had sex in three weeks, and had not looked at another woman since returning from Spain. At first, the disintegration of their mutual agreement was something Arizona welcomed. Even this morning, upon waking up, the blonde was in a good mood after enjoying an evening of talking with the Latina. Now, however, she was realizing exactly how stupid she was being.

She liked Callie, she liked Callie a lot, but Arizona loved where she was at right now. "Ugh," she groaned, stepping out of the shower. This whole situation sucked. There was no way around it. Wrapping a towel around her body, the blonde pushed thoughts of the whole Spain mess from her mind, and padded into her bedroom. After slipping into her clothes for the day, her ears perked at the sound of Teddy's voice communicating with someone else.

Walking into the living room, Arizona was very confused. "Teddy, who the hell are you ta…" she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the tall brunette leaning against her kitchen counter. "Callie?"

"I thought you'd be happier to see me," the Latina said with a frown. "Did I surprise you too much? God, I'm sorry. I should have called, or at least hinted at something."

"Shhh," the blonde quieted, putting her finger against Callie's lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Teddy slip out of the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her. She ran her thumb along the brunette's bottom lip, her eyes fluttering in pleasure as Callie nibbled on it. In this moment, all the bullshit complications of their relationship just didn't matter; all Arizona cared about was feeling those luscious lips against her own.

"I missed you," Callie whispered as she caressed Arizona's cheek with the tips of her fingers.

The blonde did not answer; rather she stood on her toes, and eliminated the distance between them. She crushed their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. Their bodies melded together as their tongues dueled sensually. Arizona moaned deeply as the Latina rolled her hips against hers. Clutching at Callie's shirt, the blond hung on for dear life as beads of pleasure ripped through her body. Her skin felt like it was on fire; she was close and they hadn't even gotten started. "I need you now," Arizona pleaded, pulling Callie towards her bedroom.

"Oh my God," the Latina moaned as Arizona tore at her clothes. This was so rushed, so frantic, but both women were powerless to stop it. Just kissing the blonde ignited a passion fueled flame within Callie, sending her racing to the edge. She wasn't going to last long, and by the looks of it, neither was Arizona.

"Bed. Now," Arizona commanded between feverish kisses. They fell onto the bed in a tangled mess, lips caressing, and teeth nipping at naked flesh. Both women moaned loudly upon feeling their nipples flick against one another's. Their hands slid down naked stomachs, fingers probing for that impossibly warm and welcoming heat. Arizona arched her back, begging to be touched. "Please, Callie," she whispered, desperately wanting the Latina to reclaim her. "Oh God," she moaned as Callie's fingers sank deep within her, the blonde's own fingers traveling down Callie's stomach to her core.

"Fuck," Callie hissed as she felt Arizona's fingers move deep within her. She rolled her hips slowly, wanting to savor this reconnection for as long as possible. It was proving to be difficult, however, as Arizona's movements sped up, her motions enticing Callie to teeter over the edge with her. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on the Latina's caramel skin as her body continued to grind against Arizona's fingers. Her breathing became ragged as soft moans filled the room. Continuing to thrust against one another, moans grew louder as they floated towards the edge of their release.

Arizona screamed her climax as Callie's thumb swiped against her clit. Her fingers clenched the muscle of the Latina's thigh, the mixed pleasure and pain sending Callie tumbling over the edge as well. Panting, the blonde collapsed onto the bed. "Holy shit."

"I know," Callie said, her own breath coming in labored gasps.

The blonde rolled over onto her side. She brushed away the messy waves of hair covering Callie's eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," the Latina replied. "I missed you," she confessed. "Can I say that?"

Arizona smiled and laughed into the brunette's shoulder. "Of course you can. I missed you too."

Callie's eyes fluttered closed as she felt the exhaustion of the day's traveling and recent activities weigh down on her. "Mmm, sleep." The blonde giggled as she allowed herself to be pulled into Callie arms, lulled to sleep by the soft snores of her lover's slumber.

* * *

><p>Arizona woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. She rolled over, becoming slightly confused at the cold space next to her. Pulling on a pair of short, pink shorts and a white camisole, she made her way from her bedroom into the kitchenliving area. "God, what time is it?" she asked, feeling extremely discombobulated.

"About three," Callie replied as she began to plate the food.

"You remembered I liked grilled cheese and mac and cheese!" the blonde exclaimed, taking a seat at the table behind the couch.

"Of course I did," the Latina said happily as she joined Arizona. "It seemed like a comfort food day, so I rummaged around your kitchen for the ingredients. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Arizona answered, taking a bit of the macaroni and cheese. "This is fantastic!"

"I thought I'd put some stuff in it to give it some color, otherwise it sort of just looked like a yellow, goopy meal."

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "Goopy?"

"Yes," the Latina responded, wiping a little bit of cheese from the corner of Arizona's mouth, "goopy."

Arizona ate her meal, contemplating exactly how she felt about the current situation. On one hand, she was so happy to be sitting across from Callie, but on the other she knew this situation wasn't good for either of them. They were supposed to avoid this type of situation and live their lives. Instead, they just continued whatever they started in Spain, falling deeper and deeper, and now, Arizona might be too deep. She was just so confused. The woman of her dreams was sitting right across from her, but it was just so damn complicated. "This sucks," Arizona said, stabbing her macaroni violently with her fork.

Callie wrinkled her brow. "I'm confused. I was having a great time actually."

"No, I am too," the blonde corrected. "It's just…"

"What?" Callie interjected.

Arizona set down her utensils and looked up at Callie, locking their eyes. "What are we doing, Calliope?"

The Latina let out a heavy sigh. She knew this was coming, but that didn't make it any easier. Their "pact" or whatever had been to let each other go with the confidence that they would find each other again. But Callie had been unable to just let Arizona waltz out of her life, and she knew Arizona felt the same way. Callie didn't call first, Arizona did. They'd been doing a disservice to one another, and Callie knew that, but she didn't want to let go, not yet. "We're eating dinner, well really it's Linner or dunch, you pick."

"You know what I mean, Cal," the blonde replied in exasperation. "What are we doing?"

"We're being extremely stupid," Callie confessed, setting down her own utensils.

"I need you to be completely honest with me," Arizona declared.

"Ok…"

"Are you going to move to Chicago?"

"I don't see how that is…"

"I need to know," Arizona interrupted. "I need to know if you are seriously considering moving here."

Callie shook her head in defeat. "No, I'm not."

"Ok," the blonde said with an exhale as she averted her eyes from Callie's. "I'm not moving to Seattle anytime soon Callie."

"I know," the brunette said sadly.

"But I want to. I want to be with you; I want it so badly, but right now, I just can't," Arizona blurted, laying it all out on the table. This was it, for real this time. "I could fall in love with you, Calliope."

Callie's heart ached at the emotions leaking from the woman across from her. "I could fall in love with you too, Arizona."

"This isn't fair to either of us," Arizona said, shaking her head emphatically. "We can't do this anymore."

"So what are we going to do?" the Latina asked, trying to mask the heartbreak she was feeling.

"Come here," the blonde said, standing from the table. Callie joined her, wrapping her arms around Arizona's slender waist. "I'm going to miss this," the blonde confessed. "I'm going to miss hearing your voice and talking to you."

"I am too," Callie replied, hating that they had to do this, but knowing it was the best thing for both of them. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," Arizona answered, her eyes welling. Callie dipped her head slightly, capturing the blonde's lips between hers in a tender kiss. Emotion flowed through her as the reality of this last kiss came crashing down on their heads. Passion poured from them as their embrace became more and more heated. Panting, the blonde pulled away. "We can't fall into bed, Calliope."

"Why not?" the Latina pouted.

"If I take you to bed, I won't be able to let you walk out my door."

"So this is it then?" Callie asked, though it was more of a statement.

"This is it."

Callie pressed a quick kiss against Arizona's cheek. "Promise me you'll find me again?"

"I promise," the blonde answered. "Bye Calliope."

Callie tilted her head and offered Arizona her best smile. "I'll see you around."

Arizona collapsed on her couch as she heard the door click behind her. Exhaling, she put her hands over her face. Callie was here. They slept together. Callie made her linner or dunch or something. Then they broke up from a relationship they weren't really in? Her life made zero sense. She went to Spain to relax and get some air, and she ended up falling for this gorgeous woman from Washington State. She might as well have been from flipping Mars.

"Hey," Teddy said, bursting through the apartment door, "I saw Callie leaving and…" she paused as she rounded the couch, catching the devastated look on her best friend's face. "Yeah…that's what I thought," she said, pulling a box around from her back. "I brought doughnuts?"

Arizona seized the box and opened it. She raised a long, cream filled doughnut to her lips, and took a generous bite. Swallowing, she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She'd be ok…maybe.


	12. And the Girl Caress Me Down

A/N: This is the last chapter for Caress Me Down. I will say more at the end, if you care to read my ramblings.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

P.S. Angry Birds rules, and I had nothing to do with Skones getting addicted. She just needed a scapegoat :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: And the Girl Caress Me Down<p>

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Teddy commented, pulling her bag through the airport.

"I never said you had to come with me," Arizona defended, "I totally would have understood you going to LA."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Would you quit with the LA stuff? Addison and I…are figuring it out."

"Oh is that what you call it?" the blonde asked her friend somewhat accusingly. "You've slept with three men since you've been back."

"And I didn't like any of them," Teddy interjected with a heavy sigh.

Arizona frowned. "Maybe that should tell you something, Teddy."

"I vote we change the subject back to you," the cardio surgeon retorted. "Have you even talked to Callie?"

"Why in the world would I do that?" the blonde asked, handing the TSA agent her boarding pass and ID.

"I don't know," Teddy replied sarcastically, following Arizona through the security procedures. "Maybe to give her a heads up?"

"And have Callie taint my decision process?" the blonde questioned, putting her shoes into a bin and pushing it through the x-ray machine, before stepping up to the metal detector.

"Like she doesn't already?" Teddy retorted, going through the metal detector after Arizona. She collected her things from the conveyor belt. "You're kidding yourself if you honestly think Callie isn't a huge factor in this decision."

"I have a couple of offers, Teddy. Besides, we don't even know if it's her hospital."

"It's her hospital," Teddy mumbled. "I asked Addison about it last night."

"So you are talking to Addison!" Arizona exclaimed.

Teddy threw her hands into the air in frustration. "Addison is not important right now."

"Neither is my relationship with Callie," the blonde fired back.

"You are seriously delusional if you actually think that."

Arizona took a seat at the gate, wishing this whole thing could just be over. "Can we just drop it for now? We're going to go see the facilities, they will offer us both contracts…"

"And we'll accept," Teddy finished for her friend, kicking up her feet on her suitcase.

"Whatever," Arizona replied noncommittally, closing her eyes. This trip was going to be the death of her. She'd been in a permanent bad mood since Callie left Chicago. Their actual break up had been much more difficult than the blonde ever imagined. She was angry and sad most of the time. None of her anger was directed at a single person, but mostly she was just pissed off that she couldn't have what she truly wanted. She didn't go see romantic comedies, and would basically snarl at happy couples. She wasn't feeling like herself, and it rocked her to her core.

When she heard about the opening for the Head of PEDs at the newly merged Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, she'd pounced on the opportunity, all the while telling herself it wasn't because of Callie. She was offered a position at Mayo and Riley Children's Hospital in Indianapolis as well, but she hadn't been impressed by Mayo, and Indiana just sounded like an awful idea. If she ended up moving, it would be to Seattle, where Callie lived. She didn't know if she was ready for this, but she missed the Latina. The not talking was eating her alive. There were countless moments over the past month where Arizona wanted to call Callie to either tell her about a great day or, sometimes, about losing a patient. However, it just wasn't an option. Instead, she was going to jump on a plane and take a job in another city to be with her, which made so much more sense.

"Flight 1011 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding," a voice announced over the speaker system.

Arizona opened her eyes and stood, preparing to board the plane. Heaven help her.

* * *

><p>Callie walked down the halls of Seattle Grace, feeling an incessant pressure behind her eyes. Her back ached, her neck throbbed, and her head pounded. She wasn't sleeping well, and she was just all-around upset. Since she left Chicago, Callie had been a mess. It had been close to a month, and she and Arizona kept true to their word. No phone calls, no emails, no texts, nothing. Callie was dying inside, and yet she was powerless to do anything. She'd thought about calling, thought about writing, hell, she even thought about just screaming, "Fuck it!" and just moving to Chicago, but something was holding her back.<p>

Callie made the last dramatic gesture, surprising Arizona that day in Chicago. She'd gone on a whim and returned with a broken heart. She didn't blame Arizona for that, but the ball was firmly on the blonde's court. While Callie knew deep down, the way they were headed before that trip wasn't fair to either of them; it was Arizona who firmly put her foot down on the subject. She could fly out here if she wanted to be with Callie, as far as the Latina was concerned.

"Hey," Mark said, coming up behind her, and clapping a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You look like death."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks Mark, my best friend whom I love."

"Awww, I love you too, Torres," the plastic surgeon replied, smiling.

"Sarcasm," the Latina said bitingly.

"It's ok, I know you love Addison more," Mark commented, leaning against the counter of the nurses' station.

"I don't love Addison more," Callie responded, her tone laced with exasperation.

"Yeah ok," Mark hissed, unconvinced, "that's why you guys won't tell me what happened in Spain."

"WE WENT ON VACATION!" the brunette fired back, a little louder than she meant.

Mark crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "So nothing happened?"

Callie shook her head. "Nothing happened."

Mark studied his friend for a couple of seconds, before shaking his head gently. "Bullshit," he declared as he walked away.

The Latina chuckled softly, reaching down to grab a chart for one of her patients. Mark was such a girl sometimes, constantly fretting about his place and her life. He was paranoid about constantly being left out of the loop in regards to Callie and Addison. Of course, in this case he had reason to be worried, but the reason they didn't tell him about Spain was because, talking about the whole thing kind of sucked. Callie and Addison didn't even talk about it much. Truthfully, the Latina had no idea what was going on with Teddy and Addison. Last time she heard, they were still talking and Teddy made a trip out to LA. What came of that, she didn't have the slightest clue.

Some things were better left not talked about.

Callie returned the chart, and headed to the OR. She had a relatively simply surgery this morning. She planned to grab lunch afterwards, finish her shift, and go home where she could pour herself a nice glass of wine. She just had to get through this tibia repair and pray for no ridiculous and horrible accidents and she was home free. She scrubbed into the OR, preparing to rock the surgery in her typical fashion. Taking a deep breath, Callie smiled under her mask, and took the scalpel from the scrub nurse.

The surgery went extremely well, leaving Callie extremely satisfied. She headed over to the cafeteria, but stopped in her tracks as she saw a flash of blonde of the corner of her eye. She backed up a few steps and looked down the other hall, but she didn't see anyone. Now she was hallucinating Arizona's appearance in Seattle. This wasn't good.

After grabbing her food, the Latina took a seat at an empty table. She munched on her salad in isolation until Mark slid into the chair across from her, biting into an apple. "Mark," she warned, "if you're here to question me some more about Spain…"

"We're getting a new head of PEDs," he interrupted.

Callie nodded. "I heard about Dr. Kenley," she answered. "He was a great guy."

"Well," Mark said, leaning in close. "I heard the nurses talking, and apparently the position has been filled."

"Oh," the Latina replied, hanging her head. She was really hoping Arizona might go after the job, but apparently that wasn't the case. The blonde wouldn't have taken it, and not have told her. "Any idea who it is?"

"I don't have a name, but I heard she was some really cute blonde with blue eyes," Mark responded as he took another bit of his apple.

Callie instantly perked up at the mention of that bit of information. Maybe, Arizona took the job after all and Callie wasn't going insane. "What about Cardio? Have we filled that position yet?"

"That is the best part," Mark answered excitedly, "It's been filled too, and apparently the two women know each other. My guess is they're lesbian lovers."

The Latina rolled her eyes, trying to maintain her snarky composure. "I highly doubt that, Mark. You're a pig," she added, getting up from the table.

"Let me know what you find out!" he shouted after her retreating form.

Callie waved him off dismissively as she walked out of the cafeteria. Mark was a terrible gossip, but the information he received from the nurses usually had some truth to it. If it was true, there was a blue eyed, blonde haired PEDs surgeon being hired along with her cardio loving friend. Callie didn't believe in coincidence, or at least that much coincidence. Arizona could be in the hospital at this very moment, and Callie had no idea how she felt about it.

If it was indeed true that Arizona Robbins had taken the job as the Head of PEDs, part of Callie was elated, while another was terrified. She missed Arizona so much, but if she actually was moving to Seattle, that meant a serious step in there currently non-existent relationship. She was trying not to get her hopes up about Arizona, but it was so hard not to with the information she had. They could go on dates, hang out in an apartment, and countless other things that would culminate in them having a real and true relationship.

Callie went back to one of the examination rooms and shut the door, so she could gain her composure. She let out a deep sigh as she checked the time. She only had an hour left; she could make it for an hour. The Latina took a deep breath. She could go over charts for an hour. Actually, she decided, as she left the room, she could take a nap in an on-call room. That was a much better idea.

The Latina left the exam room, heading down the hall towards the nearest on-call room in search of a free and uncomfortable bed. After finding an empty room, the Latina crashed onto the hard mattress. She closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't be paged. Her slumber came quickly as she was lulled to sleep by the soft whirring of the air conditioner.

She awoke to the sound of her cell phone alarm almost an hour later. Thankfully, she hadn't been paged, and now she was officially off duty. She grabbed her things and exited the on-call room. She moved through the hospital, making her way towards the attendings' lounge. After changing into her usual outfit of skinny jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, Callie shrugged on her leather jacket. She headed towards the lobby, anxious to get home and relax with a nice glass of red wine.

The cool night air of Seattle hit her gently as she walked across the hospital parking lot. It wasn't a remarkable night by any standard, but Callie felt comforted just being able to breathe a little outside air, even if it was only for a few moments. She pulled open the door to her apartment building, and walked towards the elevator. She waited for a few seconds before it showed up, but she managed to be outside her apartment door within minutes.

Dropping her purse by the coat rack just inside the apartment, the Latina hung up her jacket. She went to the cupboard to grab herself a glass, before pouring some wine. She lifted the class to her lips, savoring the sweet taste as it traveled smoothly down her throat. She took a seat on the couch, toying with her Blackberry as she thought about texting Arizona to figure out what was going on. She decided not to call the blonde, but maybe Addison would know something.

Dialing, Callie waited for her friend to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Addison's voice came through on the other line.

"Hey Addie," Callie said with a sigh, running her free hand through her hair before grabbing her glass of wine.

"What's up, Sweetie?" the redhead asked, using her pet name for the Latina.

"Are you still talking to Teddy," the brunette inquired, getting straight to the point.

Addison bristled at the question, not really wanting to discuss what was going on with her and Teddy. "We've talked."

"Did she mention anything about Seattle?"

"Why don't you just call Arizona, Callie instead of doing this roundabout investigation?"

Callie was about to open her mouth to reply when she heard a knock on the door. "Addie, I have to go, but I'll call you back later. Someone's at the door, and it's probably Mark wanting to talk about the gossiping nurses."

"OK," Addison replied with a chuckle. "Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye," the Latina said, before hanging up the phone. She went to the door, swinging it open to find Arizona standing there, looking quite nervous.

"Ok, so picture this," she blurted, "I'm on vacation with my best friend in Spain when I meet this gorgeous woman. We hit it off and have such a great connection, but we decide to be all adult and rational and break up a month ago. And I'm sitting at home surfing the internet and I find out that a hospital in Seattle needs a new head of the department. When Teddy asks me if I'm going to apply for this job, I expect to say no, I really do, but instead I said yes. So I'm here, in Seattle, getting ready to start my new job in two weeks, and you already live in Seattle, and I'm here," she finished, taking a breath. "You look really pretty."

Callie's body seemed to be moving of its own accord; she wasn't thinking at all, just allowing instinct to take over. She wrapped her arms around Arizona, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Their lips slid over one another with ease, their bodies remembering each other. Arizona buried her hands in the Latina's raven locks, as she sighed into the kiss.

"Hey Torres," Mark shouted as he stepped off the elevator, his head buried in the mail he was holding. They typically shouted down the hall since they were the only two on this end of the floor, so he didn't think twice about it. "I think I was right about the PEDs surgeon and the Cardio chick. Apparently the new head of PEDs is a lesbian," he finished, looking up from the stack of envelopes he held in his hands. "Oh," he said in shock at seeing his friend wrapped around a blonde woman. "Would that happen to be the new PEDs surgeon?" he quipped.

Callie broke from her embrace with the blonde after realizing Mark was actually there and she wasn't just randomly hearing his voice. "Shut up, Mark."

"I'm Mark Sloan," the plastic surgeon introduced himself, smirking at the two women, "Head of Plastics."

"Arizona Robbins," the blonde returned, "Head of Pediatric Surgery."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mark," Callie breathed as she pulled Arizona inside the apartment. She closed the door, and promptly pinned the blonde against it. They clawed at each other, pulling at clothing, teeth nipping, and fingers digging. Her roommate, Cristina, wouldn't be home tonight since she was on call, so Callie really didn't care how this played out. She just knew she wanted to feel the blonde's naked skin against her own very soon.

They stumbled backwards towards Callie's bedroom, shedding clothing along the way. They fell into Callie's bed completely naked, and the Latina moaned at the reconnection. It had been far too long since she felt like this. She looked into the blue eyes of the woman hovering above her, and brushed a few strands of golden hair from her face. "I could get lost in you," Callie said, echoing their words from their first night together.

Arizona smiled. "I'm already lost, Calliope."

Callie leaned up and captured Arizona's lips between hers. She pulled the blonde down so that her body pressed flush against the Latina's. Callie moaned softly at the feeling of Arizona's tongue swiping against her own. The blonde rolled her hips against Callie's, losing herself in the sensations of loving the woman beneath her. She palmed the Latina's breasts, caressing the soft flesh, and hissing at the feeling of Callie's nipples against her hands.

Callie moaned loudly as Arizona wrapped her lips around one of her nipples. She arched her back underneath the blonde's ministrations, quickly becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. Arizona kissed down the expanse of Callie's torso, her tongue dipping inside the Latina's sensitive naval. Her hands gripped Callie's thighs as she descended upon her. She flicked out her tongue, dragging it along the length of Callie's center. The blonde groaned at the taste, her eyes fluttering just a bit as she savored it. Her tongue swirled around the Latina's clit, causing Callie to arch and grip Arizona's head tightly, winding the soft curls around her fingers.

Callie squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the blonde continued to pleasure her. She could feel herself itching closer and closer to the edge, but she didn't want to go there alone tonight. Using the little strength she still had, the brunette pulled Arizona up to her, crashing their lips together. Callie moaned as she tasted herself on the blonde's lips. She snaked a hand down Arizona's toned abdomen, running her fingers through her slick folds. She entered her with two fingers, relishing in the feeling of soft warmth greeting her. Following Callie's lead, Arizona slid her fingers inside of the Latina as well. After some simple maneuvering, they began to rock against each other with fervor. Their loud moans filled the room as they neared their climaxes. Swiping her thumb against the blonde's clit, Callie watched the pleasure etched on Arizona's face as she came, the sheer eroticism of the moment, taking Callie over the edge with her. Their bodies shuddering, they clung to one another as they collapsed onto the bed.

"Um, Hi?" Arizona said with a giggle, burying her head in Callie's neck.

"Hi," Callie echoed, placing a kiss on the blonde's shoulder. "Welcome to Seattle."

"Thanks," she chuckled.

"I don't really know what to say," the Latina confessed.

Arizona smiled lazily, fighting the exhaustion that threatened to take over her body. "Say you'll take me on a date tomorrow."

"I'll take you on a date tomorrow."

"And show me Seattle," the blonde added.

"And show you Seattle," Callie echoed.

Arizona arched her eyebrows. "And explain why you live next to a pervy manwhore."

"How do you know Mark is a manwhore?"

"Nurses, Callie," she replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "people talk at our hospital."

"Our hospital," the Latina corrected.

"Our hospital," Arizona repeated, reconnecting her lips with Callie's.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>AN2: I wanted to thank all of you for reading this. This fic was just supposed to be something fun for me to help get over my Things Fall Apart depression, but it turned into something so much more. I loved writing this, and I'm so glad you all loved reading it. While this part is over, I will continue the Remix (update tomorrow for that), so check that out for more fun with our girls and the resolution of Teddy and Addison. I hope I will "see" you all around in my future fics. Know that your thoughts and time mean a great deal to me. Look for the epilogue (yes an epilogue!) within the next week or so. Also, if you ever have a request, feel free to send it my way. A huge thank you to my fiancée, Ali (Crazy4Callie), who is my beta and the number one person in my life. She's epic and is a large part of why this fic turned out the way it did. Until next time…

All my best,

~KB~


	13. Epilogue: The Dock of the Bay

A/N: So I have been gone for awhile and there are a few reasons for this. Mostly…I just have some God awful writers block. Anyway…this is unbeta'd, so all errors are mine alone, and I'm sure there are a few. It was such a wonderful experience writing this fic, so thank you to everyone who has read it and reviewed, alerted, etc. You people are seriously the best.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

p.s. there is a second author's note at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: The Dock of the Bay<p>

Callie stirred in the morning sunlight peaking through her window. She stretched her body up off the mattress as she allowed herself to slowly wake up. She reached over to the other side of her bed, frowning as she remembered Arizona was paged into the hospital last night. She looked at the clock and shuddered. It was only seven in the morning, and she was awake on her day off. This always happened to her once Arizona left in the middle of the night. Callie would be sleeping safe and sound, but once her lover departed, it was always difficult for that easy sleep to return.

The brunette reluctantly rolled out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower, before putting on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She padded into the kitchen, picking up her phone from the nightstand on the way. Seeing the flashing red light, Callie unlocked the phone, and found she had a text from Arizona.

_Short surgery. I'll be home around 8:00. Love you._

Callie smiled as she read the message. She and Arizona had become extremely comfortable with each other over the two months since the blonde moved to Seattle. Though she technically lived with Teddy, Arizona spent most nights at Callie's cuddled in the Latina's warm bed. With each day they spent together, Callie felt herself falling more and more in love with the blonde. It wasn't something they had vocalized, but it was certainly there. Callie loved everything about her: her laugh, her smile, her intelligence, her kind heart…everything. They'd spent the two months after their return from Granada convincing themselves they could exist without each other, and Callie was determined to make up for lost time due to that stupidity.

Callie looked over at the clock on the stove, realizing Arizona would be back in just a few minutes. She cracked a few eggs over the skillet, and began to prepare two omelets, knowing they were Arizona's favorite breakfast food. Well, next to doughnuts anyway. She turned as she heard the door open quietly, a smile breaking onto her face as she watched the blonde slink through the entrance, obviously attempting to make as little noise as possible. "I'm already up, Arizona," the Latina chuckled as she placed the omelets on the plates sitting on the counter. "You don't have to be quiet."

"Oh," Arizona pouted, dropping her purse on the coat rack in the corner of the room. "I was trying to be stealthy."

Callie rolled her eyes as she set a plate in front of the place where she presumed Arizona would sit. She caught the blonde as she crossed the room, dropping a quick kiss on her smooth cheek. "Hi."

Arizona turned so she could give Callie a proper kiss. "Hey."

"How was your surgery?" the Latina asked, taking a bite of her breakfast.

Arizona bobbed her head as she chewed, waiting until she had swallowed before answering. "It went well. It was just an emergency appy. I can do those in my sleep. Speaking of sleep, Callie," she said, lifting another forkful of food, "you look like you could use some more."

Callie sighed as she put her plate in the sink. "You know I don't sleep well without you here."

The blonde pouted, standing from the stool. "Sorry I had to go in. If I'd known it was that simple of a procedure, I would have made Karev drag his ass out of bed to do it."

"So um," Callie began slowly, moving so that she stood in front of her girlfriend, "do I need to be worried about you and Karev?" the Latina asked playfully as she looped her arms around Arizona's waist. "Because you two are pretty chummy."

Arizona wrinkled her nose. "Ew no. He's a boy. I don't like boys." She smiled and tilted her head. "I like girls, really really hot girls."

Callie laughed and captured the blonde's lips between hers in a tender kiss. "Well why don't we go take a nap before we have to leave for the airport in a few hours? I'm sure Teddy will wake us when it's time to go. You know how she gets antsy when she's nervous."

"I do," the blonde replied with a chuckle, following Callie into the bedroom.

Callie collapsed onto the unmade bed, holding her arms out for Arizona to join her. "Sleep time," she mumbled as the blonde curled up into her warm body.

"Yeah," Arizona murmured, allowing herself to sink into the comfortable embrace, "sleep."

Callie smiled as she closed her eyes next to the blonde for a nap with much better sleep quality than the previous night. Sometimes her attachment to the blonde was troublesome for Callie to handle, but she knew it came from a deep emotional attachment, and not from extreme dependency. They were their own people, but they were undeniably better together than apart. She was the kind of girl Callie wanted to take home, something she hadn't done…ever. None of her partners over the years had been truly important enough for the Latina to throw them into the fire that was her family. The thought of Arizona being worth that step lulled her to sleep gently.

Two hours later, the women were jarred awake by a loud banging on the door. "Come on," Teddy yelled from the other side, "let's go! We're going to be late."

The Latina abruptly sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. "She needs to calm down," she mumbled as she climbed over Arizona.

"If you had known I was coming to Seattle before I showed up at your door, you would have been just as bad, perhaps worse," the blonde commented, rolling out of bed behind Callie.

"Lies," she hissed playfully. "I would have never been this bad."

"Can you hurry up?" Teddy shouted again, accompanying the request with another loud knock.

"Hold on Teddy!" the two women yelled at the same time.

"She's been like this for a week, Arizona," the Latina complained, shimmying into a pair of jeans. "I don't think I can handle anymore."

"Thankfully we won't have too," the blonde breathed. "This whole ridiculousness will be over in just a few minutes, though if we don't leave now, it will be our lives ending."

Callie chuckled. "You're right."

The two women made their way to the door, flinging it open to reveal a very frustrated Teddy. "Finally!" she lamented, pulling them out of the apartment. Callie barely had enough time to lock the door before she felt Teddy tugging her down the hall. "The plane lands in about five minutes."

"We'll get there."

"Seriously Teddy," Arizona chimed in, "you're acting like a bit of a crazed lunatic."

Teddy shot them both a glare as they stepped into the elevator. "Do I need to remind you of the craziness I put up with from you?"

"No," the blonde grumbled.

Callie stifled her giggles for the remainder of the elevator ride to the lobby. She led the other two women to her car, earning a glare from the cardio surgeon. "What?"

"I'm driving."

"No," Callie corrected, "I'm driving. This way you two can cuddle in the back seat, while I try not to vomit out the window. Besides, Addie loves my car."

"Whatever," Teddy replied with a shrug, climbing into the car without further protest.

The ride to the airport was filled with stolen looks from the two women up front and lots of fidgeting from Teddy in the back. Addison was moving back to Seattle. She claimed the move was because of boredom in LA, but everyone really knows it was because of how much she wanted to be with Teddy. The Chief was just elated once Addison called to ask about her old job. The person who had filled her position, Dr. Brown, was slated to be leaving at the end of the month, clearing the way for Addison's much delayed return.

Pulling into the airport, Callie couldn't keep the grin from her face. Her best friend stood near the curb, her red hair shining in the sun as she held onto her suitcase behind her. She waved at the car as it approached. Once it came to a stop, Teddy practically launched herself from the confines of the four door vehicle. She stopped just short of Addison, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"They're so adorable," the brunette whispered as she watched her two friends kiss passionately.

"Almost as adorable as us," Arizona returned, smiling brightly.

Callie took the blonde's hand in hers, and placed a gentle whisper of a kiss against her knuckles. "Almost."

The four women drove back to Callie's apartment, quickly pouring themselves glasses of wine. They gathered in the living area, eager to get the wine flowing as they began to reminisce about the trip where they all met.

"We really need to take another vacation," Teddy concluded from their conversation.

"I second that."

"Me too."

"Spain was so much fun," Arizona added.

"Wait a second!" Addison exclaimed, slurring her words just a bit as the wine began to take effect on her system. "How did you two even end up in Spain?"

"Yeah!" Callie shouted in agreement. "That's one story I still haven't heard."

"Well…" Teddy said hesitantly, looking over at Arizona, "we spun a wheel."

Addison arched her eyebrows. "You spun a wheel?"

Arizona nodded. "Yep. We stole the twister wheel and taped various destinations on the cardboard and then spun it."

"It just happened to land on Spain?" Callie asked, bewildered by both the luck of them all meeting and the hilarity of the method used by Teddy and Arizona to choose their vacation spot.

"Yeah, pretty much," the blonde replied.

"Oh my gosh, Callie!" Addison yelled. "Don't you have twister?"

"I DO!" Callie answered excitedly, before scampering into her room to pull the game out from her closet. She tossed it on the floor in the middle of all of them. "Everyone pick a couple of places you want to go. States and/or countries, no cities, and tape a flap over them, so we can't see beforehand."

"Gimme a pen," Arizona requested, her childlike demeanor exacerbated by her slightly drunken state.

They scribbled locations on their respective pieces of paper, concealed them with additional paper, and placed them onto the twister board. "Everyone ready?" Callie asked, grasping the board in preparation for the spin.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Just spin already!"

The Latina took a deep breath before spinning the wheel. It landed on a purple triangle. Callie flipped it open. "Kansas?" she said, surprised at the place. "What's in Kansas?"

"My parents," Teddy grumbled, glaring at Addison.

"It wasn't me!" the redhead defended.

Arizona shrugged. "I've always wanted to meet your parents."

Teddy shook her head. "We are not going to Kansas."

"Fine," Callie conceded, flicking the spinner again. "New York?"

"NO!" Arizona and Addison shouted at the same time.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Do you not want me to meet your parents, Arizona?"

Arizona smirked. "Funny."

"I know," Callie chuckled, spinning the wheel again. "FLORIDA?" she shrieked. "Why couldn't you people have just chosen Fiji or Bora Bora?"

"Exotic vacations are overrated," Addison commented.

"I beg to differ," Callie disagreed. "Spain was our best vacation yet."

"I vote Kansas," Addison said, disregarding Callie altogether.

Arizona shrugged. "My vote is Florida."

"New York," Teddy and Callie responded together, earning rolling eyes from their respective partners.

"We could just go to all four," Arizona suggested.

"And then go to Spain after!"

Callie shook her head. "Please, this is insane."

"It'll be fun, Cal," Addison pushed. "You know my parents are just dying to miss you."

"Yeah, Torres," Teddy interjected, "it'll be fun."

"Fine," Callie conceded, "we can go wherever, just wake me when we leave."

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so here's the deal. I'm burned out, like seriously just burned out. I love writing fanfic and I love hearing from all of you. I mean that sincerely. I have this idea for a non-fanfic story that I just can't get out of my head, so I'm going to work on that for a little while. I will finish Uncharted, and I will finish the CMD Remix. I also hinted at a potential CMD sequel, and I have plans for 2 sequels to AIL, as well as a couple more fics. I have ideas and I'm excited to build on those; I just need to take a little bit of a break. I don't know when I will start to post again; knowing me it will be in a week. I just would like to take a breath. I hope all of you will understand and will continue to read what I post when I return.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fics; it really does mean everything to me. It's because of you that I even have the confidence to entertain the possibility of writing outside of fanfic, so thank you so much for that.

All my best,

~KB~


End file.
